La puissance du Jinchuuriki
by alric rahl
Summary: Après 5 ans d'exil, Naruto reviens à Konoha après avoir attaqué oto no kuni. Naruto est désormais un ninja puissant et sur de sa force. Pourquoi ce retour à Konoha ? Les choses ont changées à Konoha, une trahison a été faite et la racine refait surface
1. prologue

_Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur ma fanfiction Naruto. _

_Je tacherais de publier aussi souvent que possible. Vos avis sont plus que bienvenus. Qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs. C'est ma première fic donc j'ai besoin de vos impressions. Bonne lecture et à bientôt._

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais cette histoire m'appartient.

Résumé : Après 5 ans d'exil Naruto est de retour à Konoha après avoir porté une attaque à Oto no kuni. le Naruto remuant et enfantin a laissé la place à un ninja puissant et sur de ses capacités. A quel point a-t-il changé ? Pourquoi est il revenu ? Qui se cache dans son ombre ? Les choses ont changées à Konoha, une trahison a été faite et la racine refait surface. au programme un changement de mentalité et d'ambiance

**EDIT: mes 4 premiers chapitres ont été remaniés, je me suis rendu compte que d'une part, ils ne me plaisaient pas du tout, et d'autre part un personnage (jiraiya) disparait, conformément au derniers scan, en contrepartie, Yamato et Kakashi prennent plus d'importance. Aucun changement au niveau du scénario par contre**

**Prologue**

Les deux frères fixèrent l'homme qui leur faisait face, d'une vingtaine d'année environ, il était un peu plus grand qu'eux. On devinait dans sa silhouette une musculature fine mais affûtée. Vêtu d'un manteau noir fin bordé d'entrelacs de fils rouge par-dessus un tricot de corps de la même couleur. Un pantalon gris complétait la tenue martiale de l'individu. Une cascade de cheveux dorés entourait un visage que l'ombre empêchait de distinguer. Les deux frères pouvaient seulement distinguer deux pupilles fendues et rouge sang.

Les deux ninjas échangèrent un regard, rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu, l'homme avait esquivé leur attaque avec une facilité, pire, une nonchalance, déconcertante. Pourtant, cet homme aurait du être touché ou au moins esquiver leurs techniques avec difficulté…mais non.

Au lieu de cela il avait simplement levé un bras et anéanti la technique katon d'un des frères lui fonçant dessus, alors qu'elle avait été renforcée par la technique futon la plus puissante de l'autre ! Orochimaru sama lui-même avait reconnu au deux anciens juunins d' Oto no kuni que leur technique d'affinités combinée était redoutable, mieux, remarquable.

Puis suite à cet exploit l'inconnu avait…continué son chemin sans s'intéresser outre mesure des deux ninjas dans son dos. Son dos ! Quand les frères virent ce qui y était marqué une peur et une colère infinie les fit frissonner. Ce mot, ils l'avaient déjà vu ! Ce jour où tout leur plan avait été réduit à néant.

Décidemment plus rien ne se déroulait comme prévue depuis ce moment...

Moins d'un mois auparavant, les deux frères ninjas étaient devenus les nouveaux lieutenants d'Orochimaru sama. Ils avaient tellement entendu parler de lui ! Durant de longs mois ils s'étaient entraîné à parfaire l'art shinobi devenant les meilleurs ninjas d'Oto après Orochimaru sama, tant est si bien que pour de nombreux juunins d'Oto, les deux frères étaient devenus presque aussi puissant que Sasuke Uchiha.

Le traître ayant fuit pour finalement retourner dans ce village de faible qu'était Konoha, Orochimaru sama avait décidé de se choisir un nouveau lieutenant, aussi fut il satisfait lorsqu'il se retrouva non pas avec un mais deux loyaux serviteurs. La consécration était arrivée pour eux ! Enfin les deux frères avaient été reconnus à leur juste valeur, ils n'avaient d'ordre à recevoir que de leur seigneur Orochimaru…

Ils purent jouirent de leur nouvelles fonctions et du pouvoir qui leur était accordé pendant 3 semaines…puis c'était arrivé.

Alors qu'ils traversaient une forêt en rentrant d'une mission d'assassinat réussi encore une fois, ils sentirent la terre trembler sous une puissante onde de choc puis dans les minute qui suivirent une odeur de fumée leur assaillit le nez, ils grimpèrent à la cime des arbres. Ils virent alors un spectacle défiant toute imagination. Ils virent un incendie aux proportions impossible. Le foyer du sinistre se trouvait à des centaines de kilomètres et ils parvenaient à sentir l'odeur acre de la fumée. Le village d'Oto était en flamme ils en étaient désormais certain.

Après des heures de marche forcée ils étaient arrivés au village, tout était rasé ! Plus rien de dépassait la hauteur d'homme. On aurait dit qu'une gigantesque explosion avait eu lieu ! Des corps déchiquetés gisaient autour d'eux. Leur village était complètement anéantit. Oto no kuni n'était plus

Puis ils le virent. Celui qui avait été leur maître gisait dans une mare de sang. Le corps étrangement intact hormis sa poitrine. Un mot y avait été gravé avec ce qui semblait être des griffes.

Ce mot, le même qu'ils pouvaient lire sur le dos du manteau de l'inconnu !

Depuis le jour de l'attaque du village il avait cherché des survivants et des informations dans les environs, puis ils s'étaient résignés à quitter leur pays n'ayant trouvé aucune piste. C'est alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la frontière du pays du feu qu'ils étaient tombés sur ce jeune homme en manteau noir. Grinçant des dents à l'idée d'agir comme de vulgaires brigands, eux l'élite d' Oto no kuni, ils avaient attaqué le voyageur afin de le délester de ses possessions.

Poussés par la peur et la colère, les deux frères se ruèrent de nouveau à l'attaque, invisible à l'œil nu, ils étaient parmi les juunins les plus rapides d'Oto ! Il fallait prendre cet adversaire de vitesse, à deux contre un il ne ferait pas le poids contre les frères…l'inconnu leur tournait toujours le dos…et disparu ! Instantanément les deux ninjas ressentirent un léger choc dans leur nuque. Ils essayèrent de se retourner mais tombèrent au sol avec une impression de vertige et sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste.

L'inconnu était dans leur dos, l'index tendu devant lui. Il laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps et, avec un soupir, continua son chemin.

La dernière chose que virent les frères avant de mourir fut le mot écrit au dos du manteau, décidemment rien ne se passait comme prévue depuis ce jour où ils l'avaient lu pour la première fois. D'ailleurs que signifiait-il ce mot ?

…Jinchuuriki…

A suivre…en attendant... REVIEW please !


	2. Le retour à Konoha

_Voilà la suite, encore un chapitre court mais on va dire que pour l'instant l'histoire se met en place. Je vous promets du plus consistant et surtout du plus long à l'avenir. Bonne lecture à tous._

**EDIT : Chapitre réécrit**

**Chapitre 1**

Izumo et Kotetsu s'ennuyaient. Depuis l'annonce de la destruction d'Oto no kuni, de nombreuses missions avaient été annulées. La chute d'Orochimaru avait de quoi réjouir l'alliance Konoha-Suna. Désormais plus aucun pays ne s'aventurerait à attaquer la puissante coalition du village du feu et du sable. Mais une question restait, à qui ou quoi était du la destruction d'Oto no kuni ?

Dans l'immédiat les deux ninjas s'en moquaient, la politique était loin. Ils étaient de garde à la porte principale et contrôlaient les allées et venues du village…rien de très stimulant. Et les deux amis ne manquaient pas le dire avec philosophie…

-Pff ! Je m'emmerde…

-Faut que t'arrêtes de traîner avec Shikamaru toi ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si on est de corvée. Railla Kotetsu

-On avait le choix…garder la porte ou…

-Ou aller en mission avec Ibiki ET Anko, merci bien ! C'est les deux juunins les plus tarés de la création !

Kotetsu eu l'œil attiré par un reflet en bordure de foret, au moment où il tourna la tête vers la source de ce flash il senti un rapide courant d'air passer à ces côté et la poussière lévita un moment autour d'eux. _Bizarre_ pensa t'il…

Passer les portes avait été plus risqué que prévu, Kotetsu avait failli le voir.

_Encore à cause de mes maudits cheveux ! J'ai toujours du mal à masquer ma présence._

_Mais je peux faire confiance à ma vitesse pour tromper la vigilance de chuunins. Les choses seront différentes si je croise un Hyuuga ou un porteur du sharingan._

Il fit une pause en haut d'un toit avec du linge étendu afin qu'il puisse se cacher tout en observant les environs et le bureau de l' Hokage. Le village, contrairement à lui n'avait pas trop changé, il s'était agrandi c'était indéniable mais l'atmosphère était toujours la même, plus bas dans la rue, tout le monde avait l'air de se connaître et le village semblait aussi paisible qu'avant, bien qu'il paraissait moins … convivial à ces yeux. Un énorme bâtiment attira son attention. Une nouvelle arène avait vu le jour, elle était immense, le double de l'ancienne ! Il remarqua aussi que de nombreuses aires d'entraînement et d'abris pour les civils avaient été construites, les ninjas ne lui avait jamais parut aussi nombreux, le village était une vraie fourmilière. Konoha était prête pour une guerre. Du moins dans la forme.

_Tsunade a fait du bon boulot il faut le reconnaître_.

Il reporta son attention sur le bâtiment de l' Hokageavec précaution il en inspecta les alentours. Dans les environs du bâtiment rodaient des unités d'anbus, il le savait, et il devait être plus prudent avec eux.

Avec un petit rire il se dit qu'après tout…il n'était pas n'importe qui.

_Bon je suis à une centaine de mètres du bureau…ça devrait le faire…_ une détonation retentit et il disparu dans une forte bourrasque de vent. Il se trouvait à la fenêtre du bureau. Il y jeta un coup d'œil.

La Godaïme était en tout point identique à celle qu'il avait laissé derrière lui en larmes 5 ans plus tôt. Toujours séduisante mais avec quelque chose de plus…austère. Elle avait au fil du temps pleinement pris conscience du sérieux du rôle d'Hokage et ce sérieux transparaissait sur son visage. Il remarqua néanmoins quelques coupons de loterie et une bouteille de saké. _Finalement certaines choses ne changent jamais._

Tsunade lisait des rapports en provenance d'Oto. Tous étaient désormais formels, Oto ne se relèverait jamais, l'écrasante majorité des ninjas d'Orochimaru avaient été exterminés. Personne ne savait qui était responsable. Mais la puissance déployée avaient été incroyable. Les villageois aux alentours parlaient tous d'un démon sanguinaire et de grandes vagues d'énergie noires ou de manifestation de ce genre Tsunade n'y croyait pas mais peut être que certains témoignages contenaient des indices. L'Akatsuki avait été suspectée d'y être pour quelque chose mais selon ses services de renseignements ces derniers avaient quasiment disparus de la circulation il y a des mois et se faisaient très discret…seul leurs contacts ou leurs sous fifres avaient été aperçus. Ce qui était tout aussi troublant. A sa connaissance il ne devait plus que leur manquer Kyuubi. C'était inquiétant.

-Bonjour Tsunade. Dit une voix dans un coin obscur de la pièce.

-Qui est là ?!

-Une vieille connaissance

L'ombre s'avança à la lumière et Tsunade eu un hoquet de stupeur.

-Naruto ?!

-C'est une chance, si ça avait été un assassin vous seriez morte, vous devriez renforcez la sécurité.

La réponse de Naruto lui fit froncer les sourcils. Elle le détailla des pieds à la tête. Il avait tellement changé. Il n'avait plus rien de l'adolescent turbulent qu'elle avait connu, c'était désormais un homme qui était en face d'elle, et quel homme ! De quoi rendre jaloux un Sasuke en puissance pensa elle en souriant. Il devait mesurer une tête de plus qu'elle et sur ce que pouvais voir Tsunade il semblait avoir développé une musculature puissante, sans pour autant être un colosse. Son visage avait perdu les dernières marques de l'enfance et était désormais plus anguleux et élégant. Tsunade rougie en remarquant que Naruto la fixait avec un sourire moqueur. _Bon sang ce morveux est devenu plutôt pas mal !_ Se dit-elle. Ses yeux bien qu'étant toujours aussi bleu avaient changés, les pupilles étaient désormais fendues exactement comme ceux des chats…ou des renards. Il avait abandonné ses survêtements pour un ensemble beaucoup plus…classe. Vêtu d'un pantalon gris et une tunique noire, il attirait beaucoup moins l'intention, c'était sans compter sur le manteau qui le recouvrait. Il était de la même coupe que celui du Yondaïme à son époque mais cette fois ci avec une dominance noire et rouge bordée d'élégantes bordure sang et or Elle le fixa ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à prendre la parole.

-Je suppose que je vais devoir répondre à quelques questions Tsunade.

-Tu supposes bien, et crois moi c'est peu de le dire. Et pour cette partie de l'entretient ce sera Hokage sama je te pris.

-…non. J'ai été exilé, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'ai plus de supérieur en ce village. Ce sera donc Tsunade… ou la vieille dit il avec un petit sourire.

La « vieille » lui balança son poing pour lui rappeler de bon souvenir. Naruto n'esquiva même pas et bloqua le coup fermement des deux mains, son visage n'avait plus rien d'amical. Alors qu'il serait le poing de Tsunade de plus en plus fort,Naruto ramena la main devant son visage et y déposa un baiser.

-à la plus belle des Kunoichi. Mais ne va rien t'imaginer, 40 ans de différence ça fait un peu trop pour moi. Même si tu te conserves toujours aussi attirante. Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu as aussi changé tes manières à ce que je vois, répondit Tsunade, pas plus impressionné que ça

_Pff j'aurais peut être pas dû calmer le jeu ça aurait pu être intéressant de se mesurer à elle! Bah ! Ça sera pour une autre fois._

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un Yamato essoufflé entra.

-Hokage sama ! On a retrouvé les corps de deux lieutenants d'Orochimaru à la frontière du pays.

Le nouveau chef des renseignements aperçu alors l'homme à qui la Godaïme parlait.

-Bonjour Yamato, vous ramassez les cadavres maintenant ?

-Na-Naruto ? C'est bien toi ?!

-Qui d'autre ? Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-plus tard les retrouvailles vous voulez bien. Coupa Tsunade. Naruto, je voudrais savoir ce que tu as fait pendant ces 5 ans d'exil ? Et je voudrais aussi connaître la raison de ton retour. Certains y seront opposé tu t'en doutes.

-Tsunade, aujourd'hui tout ce que je souhaite est de revenir dans mon village, reprendre une vie normale et … réaliser mon rêve dit il avec un regard absent. Maintenant que Oto est en cendres et que l'Akatsuki est au loin, du moins pour l'instant, je voudrais revenir à la normale. Après tout, Konoha reste mon foyer, n'en déplaise à certains.

-Comment peux tu être au courant pour l'Akatsuki ?! Mes sources ignorent où ils se trouvent.

-…Ils sont très loin au Nord, au-delà des pays ninjas. Quand à Oto…le moment était venu pour moi d'agir. Et étant donné que vous étiez incapable d'agir… rétorqua t-il d'un ton cassant.

-Quoi ! Tu…tu veux dire… ! Tsunade n'en revenait pas, étais-ce possible ?

-C'est toi qui les as massacré ?

-Non sans mal je le reconnais. Le Serpent est puissant, et je doute encore qu'il soit vraiment mort. Certains nous ont peut être échappés.

-« Nous » ? Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je n'étais pas seul vous pensez bien. Retenez juste ceci pour le moment : l'Akatsuki reviendra tôt ou tard. Vous devrez vous y préparer.

Tsunade et Yamato restèrent sans voix. Une envie de violence et de sang filtrait de Naruto tandis qu'il parlait de l'Akatsuki. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le gamin turbulent qu'il avait côtoyé.

-Beaucoup de choses ont changées… dit froidement Naruto.

-Il va falloir nous en parler tôt ou tard, tu le sais bien Naruto.

-Pour l'instant je voudrais surtout pouvoir me reposer.

-Et tes amis ? Certain sont en mission mais la plupart sont présents au village.

-Mes amis ?! Quels amis ?... Répondit-il le regard dur. Je veux m'inscrire à l'examen juunin qui aura lieu dans…6 jours, c'est tout. N'oubliez pas que je suis toujours chuunin (il avait passé l'exam avant d'être exclu de Konoha)

-J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur un « chaos » portant le manteau que tu as… en quoi cet examen t'intéresse t'il ? Sur ce que je sais il me semble que tu ne te soucis plus trop des règles Naruto. Répondis durement Yamato. Troublée Tsunade se demanda de quoi il parlait.

-…parce que certains de mes amis comme vous le dites si bien…ont des comptes à me rendre, et j'attends ça depuis bien trop longtemps…

_Voilà voilà ! Fin du chapitre lâchez-vous ! Et à bientôt._


	3. Les larmes et la haine

**Chapitre 2 : les larmes et la haine.**

Allongé les yeux grands ouvert et le cœur battant à tout rompre Naruto repensa à sa discussion dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

Il avait laissé Tsunade et Yamato livides et anxieux après sa dernière réponse et sa menace de règlement de compte. Il était parti sans rien dire et n'avait attendu aucune réponse de leur part. A l'extérieur du bâtiment, le soleil se couchait en offrant ses dernières lueurs à la montagne des hokages, Naruto s'attarda sur cette vision jusqu'à ce que finalement la nuit l'enveloppe complètement. Puis dans la pénombre le dissimulant aux yeux des passants il se dirigea vers un appartement miteux qui lui était familier. Le quartier était abandonné depuis quelques années, plus personne n'avait osé venir s'y installer depuis 5 ans. Les rumeurs mentionnaient que c'était un lieu maudit, toujours habité par le démon et que certains soirs le monstre revenait chez lui. Plusieurs personnes avaient vu l'appartement allumé en pleine nuit et désert le lendemain.

_Les autres jours j'en sais rien, mais ce soir, le démon revient vraiment._

En montant les escaliers Naruto vit avec surprise et amusement que de nombreux sceaux de qualité médiocre avaient étés inscrit sur les murs du bâtiment à partir de l'entrée à la porte de son appartement qui s'ouvrit en un grincement sinistre. Il entra, la pièce était minuscule, poussiéreuse et lui avait réservée des surprises lors de son entrée.

La porte de son appartement avait été fracturée, la plupart du mobilier manquait et avec un pincement au cœur il se rendit compte que la photo de l'équipe 7 avait disparu. Bizarrement le lit n'avait pas été touché, pour quelle raison ? Il l'ignorait et s'en moquait, après tout il ne voulait pas s'encombrer l'esprit avec ses questions insignifiantes. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris les gens, mais cela ne le gênait plus tellement. Depuis son plus jeune âge il avait été seul et bien que cela l'ait énormément fait souffrir, il en était venu à apprécier cette solitude avec le temps.

_Ses imbéciles oublient bien vite quand même._

La solitude peut vous faire vous sentir bien même dans la plus terrible des épreuves, à conditions de savoir se libérer de toutes les contraintes, le calme est au rendez vous, face à face avec vous même.

Naruto était allongé sur son lit torse nu. Le matelas était désormais bien trop petit pour lui, ces pieds dépassaient d'une trentaine de centimètres. La pièce en elle-même ne lui convenait pas. Ces dernières années, il les avait plutôt passé à l'air libre et se retrouver confiné dans cet appartement ne lui plaisait pas.

_De plus ça risque d'attirer l'attention. _

La pièce minuscule lui paraissait à la fois familière et totalement étrangère.

_C'est comme si ça avait été dans une autre vie. Etrange sensation._

D'ailleurs il se demandait comment il avait pu vivre dans un taudis pareil pendant sa jeunesse ! En y réfléchissant il se souvint que, enfant, c'était le seul endroit où l'on ne le regardais pas, ou personne ne pouvait le traiter de monstre, bref c'était son « havre de paix ».

_Home sweet home,_ se dit il avec un sourire amusé. _Pitoyable._

Ces 5 dernières années avaient été terribles. De nombreuses fois il s'était réellement cru fou, mais sa volonté refaisait surface avec férocité à chaque fois et avec elle le désir de prouver à tous leur erreur.

_Non pas à tous. _

Une personne se détachait immanquablement dans son esprit dès qu'il pensait à ses anciens camarades, ses frères d'armes. Une promesse lui avait été faite.

_C'était il y a 5 ans, ça ne veut plus rien dire. _

Cette pensée lui nouait le ventre. C'était une véritable torture qu'il s'infligeait. Il essayait de la chasser de ses pensées, en vain.

_C'est trop tôt, trop brusque, qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ?_

Un combat faisait rage dans ses pensées. Incapable de trouver le calme il se leva et sans prendre la peine de remettre son tricot, empoigna son manteau et sauta par la fenêtre en se fondant dans l'obscurité.

Porté par les vents et par sa vitesse il fut bien vite en vue de sa destination. Les alentours étaient calmes et les portes du domaine étaient ouvertes. Il contourna la palissade jusqu'à apercevoir un magnifique cerisier.

_C'est ici que je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois._

Le cerisier gardait l'accès d'une porte dérobée du domaine. Accroupi à l'abri des regards Naruto resta un long moment sans bouger, tirailler par l'envie de s'enfuir en courant et le désir d'entrer, paralysé par la peur et par l'espoir.

Au moment même où il se décida enfin à y aller la porte grinça et s'ouvrit sur un visage fin aux yeux blancs dont il avait rêvé toutes les nuits depuis 5 ans. Le souffle coupé, une extase presque douloureuse l'envahit à la vue de la femme qu'était devenue Hinata. Vêtu d'un kimono blanc qui mettait en valeur à la perfection les formes de la jeune beauté, elle avait l'air d'une apparition en se faufilant sous le cerisier. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient dans son dos et brillaient d'un éclat irréel aux yeux du jeune homme. Enfin après toute ces années elle était là, devant lui.

Alors qu'il se levait le cœur battant à tout rompre pour aller à sa rencontre, une autre personne sortie de l'ombre. Pétrifié Naruto sentit son estomac se contracter. Hinata ne montrait pas ce passage à n'importe qui. A la lumière de la lune il reconnu Kiba.

_Non ! Elle ne me ferait jamais une chose pareille ! Pas elle ! Elle m'a promis !_

Il reporta son attention sur les deux personnes qui se faisaient désormais face à face.

-Demain ? Murmura la jeune hyuga.

-Promis.

En observant le visage d'Hinata il y reconnu un sourire qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, un sourire qui lui était autrefois adressé, un sourire qui lui brisa le cœur. Alors qu' Hinata et Kiba s'enlaçaient une dernière fois sous le cerisier, Naruto se sauva.

Naruto avait les yeux fermés, les paupières étroitement closes, mais des larmes s'en échappèrent néanmoins. La fraîcheur du vent lui mordait le visage et la poitrine mais il ne le sentait pas tandis qu'il courait à toute allure dans la forêt. Il lui semblait que sa poitrine était prise dans un étau implacable lui infligeant une douleur supérieure à tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'ici. Trop de souffrance.

**Sers-t' en.**

Une fois de plus il avait été trahi, une fois de plus on l'avait trompé, tout le monde l'avait trompé, même la personne en qui il avait eu le plus confiance. La douleur n'aurait jamais de fin.

**Sers-t' en ! **

Pourquoi cela n'arrivait il qu'à lui?! N'avait il a pas déjà suffisamment souffert ?! Ne serait il donc jamais en paix ?!

**SERS-T' EN**

Un feu brûlant lui empli la poitrine, lui embrasant bientôt l'esprit tandis que ses yeux viraient aux rouge. Les poings serrés si fort que ses ongles lui entaillaient la peau tandis que des griffes commençaient à pousser. Un flot de fureur et de haine se déversait en lui, faisait bouillir son sang, ses yeux brillaient d'une rage et d'un pouvoir qui n'était plus tout à fait humain. Sa haine lui hurlait son désir de se déchaîner.

Il se laissa submerger.

Une aura noire et rouge lui recouvrit instantanément le corps. De véritables vagues de chakra émanaient de lui en de grandes bourrasques désordonnées. La seconde suivante, tout se calma. Une lueur sombre et écarlate entourait Naruto. Une promesse macabre de larmes et de haine. Ivre de rage et à bonne distance de Konoha il songea un moment à retourner au village et retrouver Hinata et Kiba afin de laisser libre cour à sa fureur. Seul le sang pourrait calmer sa fureur. Il envisageait sérieusement cette possibilité lorsqu'il tomba sur un campement dissimulé dans la forêt.

Le bivouac était à l'abri des regards, et seul ses sens aiguisés lui avait permis de l'apercevoir. Visiblement ces personnes se cachaient de quelque chose et semblaient nerveuses. Plusieurs d'entre eux arboraient un bandeau du village de la foudre, d'autres portaient le symbole de la pierre et même de Konoha. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être très forts mais tous semblaient au moins du niveau chunins. Aux aguets et poussés à bout ils avait du se dissimuler dans cette forêt afin d'échapper aux anbus. Ils semblaient tellement nerveux que le craquement d'une brindille les faisait sursauter.

_Des déserteurs ! Exactement ce qu'il me fallait ! _

Environ une douzaine, ces derniers étaient rassemblés autour de 3 grandes tentes alignées devant un feu. L'un d'entre eux s'éloignât du campement sûrement pour satisfaire un besoin naturel. Naruto lui bondit dessus et le tua d'un coup de poing sur la nuque avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau à nouveau dans les arbres. Alertés les déserteurs rappliquèrent et, ayant aperçu le corps, donnèrent l'alerte. Instantanément tous les ninjas se placèrent en cercle prêt à s'opposer à toute menace. Durant plusieurs secondes ils n'entendirent que des déplacements semblant venir de toutes les directions, se rapprochant inexorablement d'eux. La panique les submergea, certains tremblaient tandis que d'autres fermaient les yeux nerveusement.

Un des ninjas n'avait pas eu le temps de rejoindre le cercle, les autres n'avait vu qu'une ombre ayant emporté son corps, et un deuxième avait une longue estafilade sur le visage. Le corps du disparu atterri brutalement devant les ninjas, incapable de savoir d'où il avait été projeté. Le cadavre avait la gorge tranchée et une grimace de peur grotesque sur le visage.

Ce n'était pas un combat, le Jinchuuriki jouait avec eux, faisant inexorablement monter un sentiment de panique parmi les hors la loi. Alors que les bruits se faisaient de plus en plus proches, tout cessa. Un silence troublé uniquement par les halètements paniqués des déserteurs.

Naruto atterrit dans le cercle de défenseurs en un léger bruissement. Hurlant de surprise les déserteurs se retournèrent et virent l'ennemi leur faisant face. Ses yeux rouges luisants reflétaient les flammes du feu de camp. Ses doigts tendus se terminaient en de courtes griffes et des crocs acérés lui pointaient aux commissures des lèvres. Les bras le long du corps et un rictus de haine pure lui déformant le visage, Naruto n'esquissa pas un geste tandis que tous les missingnins (déserteurs) lui faisaient face. Un violent chakra rouge et noir l'entourait, un appel au sang et à la violence.

-Bon sang mais qui t'es toi ?! Cria un déserteur.

-Réponds !

-Je suis le Jinchuuriki, votre peur est ma force, vos faiblesses sont mes proies, j'apporte la mort et aujourd'hui vous sombrez dans l'oubli.

-Que,… et tu va faire ça sans aucune arme imbécile ?!

-Je suis l'arme !!

Naruto bondit en même temps que ses adversaires et le carnage commença…

Durant plusieurs minutes la forêt retentis de hurlements de souffrance et de frayeur. Puis tout cessa dans un silence irréel, la nature elle-même semblait sous le choc.

Lentement, une silhouette couverte de sang émergea du bosquet en titubant. Naruto sentit son estomac se retourner brutalement et il se retrouva accroupi à vomir. La crise cessa et le laissa sans force, ses yeux redevinrent bleus et les griffes ainsi que ses crocs se rétractèrent. Se repassant la scène en mémoire Naruto se délecta de la terreur qu'il avait infligée quelques minutes auparavant à ces déserteurs. Dans le flot de sensations qui l'envahissaient le jeune homme en identifia une avec étonnement : la douleur ! Il baissa les yeux et aperçu sur l'intérieur de son avant bras droit une estafilade profonde révélant une chair à vif qui commençait déjà à cicatriser. Le danger, la mort, la haine et la douleur, c'en était trop.

Il se mit alors à rire aux éclats. Pas un rire de joie mais un rire démentiel, hystérique. A travers les rires, l'âme de Naruto poussait un cri d'angoisse et de désespoir devant ces vies soufflées en un instant. Puis peu à peu les rires se transformèrent en pleurs et en cris de rage mêlés qui résonnèrent longuement dans les bois.

Le jour allait bientôt se lever lorsque Naruto parvint aux abords du village. Le ciel noir laissait place au bleu clair de l'aube. Ses pas l'avaient rapproché de l'aire d'entraînement où les membres de l'équipe 7 avaient passé leur premier test, celui des clochettes. Rien n'avait changé ici. S'approchant à pas lents des troncs disposés le long de la rivière, son regard vide se posa sur le celui du milieu. Le tronc où il avait été attaché, où Jiraiya l'avait aussi été avant lui. Humilié une fois de plus, il se souvint qu'à l'époque seul Iruka s'était soucié de lui. Il n'était encore qu'un gamin insolent et stupide. Braillant à tout va et se laissant emporter par ses sentiments. Il contempla en souriant le tronc d'entraînement, s'immergeant dans ses souvenirs.

Puis son visage se crispa, le regard dur il leva son poing et l'abattit avec force sur le tronc qui se brisa avant de s'écrouler dans un craquement sinistre.

Ces sentiments avaient toujours été son point faible. A partir d'aujourd'hui il s'obligerait à demeurer impassible, quitte à devenir une machine. Au moins la souffrance diminuerait. Son cœur se blinderait et rien ne pourrait plus le blesser. Mieux valait vivre une vie morne et dénuée de sentiments que ressentir ce vide douloureux en lui.

_La confiance et les sentiments n'amènent que la déception et la souffrance._

Plus jamais il ne se confierait à quiconque, plus jamais il ne ressentirait autre chose que la colère, ainsi plus jamais il ne souffrirait. Les déceptions prendraient fin et il pourrait vivre comme il l'entendait. Dans une forteresse imprenable où rien ne l'atteindrait plus désormais.

Il était revenu à Konoha afin de montrer à tous sa puissance et son contrôle, prêt à protéger le seul être qui comptait pour lui. Tout s'était écroulé cette nuit. Au plus profond de lui quelque chose se brisa et un long et lourd battement de cœur s'éveilla, régulier, puissant, envoûtant…

_Je pourrais partir. Après tout plus rien ne me retient ici._

**Si la vengeance !**hurla dans son esprit une voix identique à la sienne mais féroce et agressive.

_Tiens tu t'es réveillé…frère..._


	4. surveillance rapprochée

**Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre pour la suite je n'ai tout simplement pas eu beaucoup de temps dernièrement. Merci encore pour vos commentaires, j'apprécie énormément.**

**Enjoy it.**

**EDIT : CHAPITRE REECRIT**

**Chapitre 3**

Tsunade se tenait la tête entre les mains, elle était épuisée. Le poste d'Hokage lui avait toujours paru trop compliqué et contraignant, il avait fallu qu'un gamin pas vraiment comme les autres arrive à la convaincre pour qu'elle accepte cette charge. Malheureusement pour elle aujourd'hui ce gamin était précisément la cause de sa lassitude. En relevant la tête elle se souvint que les deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce attendaient qu'elle se décide à prendre la parole. Kakashi était nerveux, ce qui était plutôt exceptionnel. Tsunade savait qu'il avait été grandement bouleversé de savoir que son élève avait tant changé. Voyant le regard interrogatif de son nouveau capitaine des anbus posé sur elle, Tsunade se souvint pourquoi elle l'avait fait venir.

Tôt le matin, les cadavres de plusieurs déserteurs avaient été retrouvés aux alentours de Konoha. Tous avaient été exécutés. Des experts avaient été envoyés afin de déterminer qui ou quoi avait causé ce carnage. Tout ce qui avait pu être dit est qu'il n'y avait eu qu'un seul attaquant et que le chakra encore présent n'avait pas pu être identifié, bien qu'il ne leur semblait pas inconnu. Une chose avait retenue l'attention des experts cependant, les traces étaient très étranges, comme si les déserteurs avaient été attaqués de partout en même temps. Tsunade savait qui était derrière ça, mais elle ne trouvait pas d'explications aux étranges mouvements de l'agresseur.

Se tenant droit devant elle, Neji Hyuuga avait enlevé son masque et attendait que son supérieur lui parle de sa future mission.

Neji s'était plusieurs fois illustré durant la récente guerre menée contre le village du son, il était devenu un atout crucial pour son village, un ninja lucide et très doué. Le génie Hyuuga était bien à la hauteur de sa réputation.

Il avait été promu capitaine des anbus grâce à une technique particulièrement meurtrière mais extrêmement coûteuse en chakra. Il avait été capable de rendre son juuken aussi efficace à distance qu'au corps à corps, ce qui faisait de lui un des ninja les plus redoutables du pays, un atout exceptionnel pour Konoha.

Elle espérait que la mission qu'elle allait lui confier n'allait pas devoir nécessiter l'emploi de cette technique.

- « Neji je doit te confier une mission plutôt délicate.

- Cette mission aurait-elle un rapport avec les cadavres de déserteurs retrouvés ? Où est-ce avec le cerisier du domaine Hyuuga qui a entièrement été tranché? Ou encore avec l'interdiction formelle d'entrer sur l'aire d'entraînement n°3 ?

- ... j'apprécie le fait que tu remarques ce genre de choses. Pour répondre à ta question, ces trois événements ont un lien commun. Peut être qu'avec ton don d'observation tu es aussi au courant de la relation qu'Hinata entretient avec le jeune Inuzuka.

- Oui, je suis au courant, et je n'apprécie pas ». Répondit il la mine renfrognée. « Très peu de personnes sont au courant, et certainement pas Hiashi-sama, vous savez tout comme moi qu'il avait appris à apprécier Naruto…et ce sentiment ne s'était pas atténuer après la bataille de Suna, contrairement à d'autres personnes ».

Le jeune ninja fronça les sourcils faisant le lien entre les récents événements et l'attitude de Tsunade.

- « Pourquoi me parlez vous de ça!? »

Tsunade se contenta de le regarder gravement. Neji écarquilla les yeux.

- « Naruto ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que Naruto est revenu ? Où se trouve t'il ? » S'exclama Neji.

- « Deux escouades d'anbus le surveillent actuellement, j'y ai personnellement veillé ». Annonça Kakashi.

- « malgré tout le respect que je vous doit, vous n'avez aucune autorité sur mes hommes Kakashi »

Kakashi soupira, il savait que Neji respectait énormément Naruto, tout comme encore la majorité des hommes qui s'était battus aux côtés du jeune Jinchuuriki, notamment durant la grande bataille de Suna.

Tsunade repris la parole.

- « Il va participer à l'examen qui aura lieu bientôt, c'est la première fois depuis 7 ans que les juunins seront désignés par examen, auparavant la guerre ne nous le permettait pas. Je veux que tout se passe pour le mieux ».

- Que voulez vous que je fasse ?

- Je te confis la surveillance de Naruto, tu prendras avec toi tous les anbus, n'entrez pas en contact avec lui, soyez le plus discret possible. Mais surtout… Sasuke ne doit rien savoir. La situation est déjà assez compliquée comme ça.

- Il se méfiera, nous avons fait quasiment fait toutes nos missions en commun. Il saura que je lui cache quelque chose, de plus il est aussi un des meilleurs anbus, il s'étonnera de ne pas être retenu pour une mission nécessitant presque tout l'effectif.

- Je me moque de tout ça Neji, il ne doit pas le savoir !

- Très bien Hokage-sama mais je vous conseille de lui trouvé une occupation sinon il va vous exploser les tympans, et les miens, en protestations.

- Je m'occupe de ça » coupa Kakashi, « j'ai quelque missions sous le coude pour lui ».

Neji remis son masque s'en alla, arriver à la porte il s'arrêta

- « Est-ce que…est-ce qu'il a changé ?

- Oui… malheureusement, je le crains, nous pourrions payer pour nos erreur passées ». Lui répondit Tsunade

- « Nous le méritons peut être »rétorqua Neji.

- « Fait aussi surveiller Hinata et Kiba » lui suggéra Kakashi.

La mine sombre Neji acquiesça et parti d'un pas vif. Il était tourmenté par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre…et il s'inquiétait pour Hinata, comment Naruto allait t'il réagir ? La journée venait de commencer et il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Neji était à son poste, ainsi que ses hommes, reliés par radio. Tous étaient quasiment indécelables dans les arbres qui bordaient l'aire d'entraînement. Ce qui révélait presque de l'exploit vu toutes les unités mobilisées. Il avait fait appel à ces meilleurs éléments, les plus fiables.

_A part Sasuke…._

Ce dernier avait vraiment posé problème au début. Il avait désormais une réputation grandissante à tenir au sein de l'anbu, il ne supportait pas vraiment le fait d'être ainsi mit à l'écart. Sasuke ne s'était calmé qu'après que Neji lui ai révéler que Kakashi avait une tache à lui confié, et lui avoir dit sur le ton le plus sérieux possible que la mission dont Tsunade lui avait confié la charge ne pouvait vraiment pas lui être destiné. Devant le ton de son supérieur et amis, Sasuke c'était enfin résigné…non sans avoir dit à Neji qu'il le lui ferait payer…en toute amitié bien sur.

Mais dans l'immédiat Sasuke et ces remontrances n'occupaient absolument plus ces pensées. Toute son attention était retenue par ce qu'il pouvait voir grâce à son Byakugan. Environ 500 mètres devant lui se trouvait Naruto, ou plutôt les Naruto, plusieurs centaines de clones se trouvaient sur l'aire d'entraînement, répartis en quatre groupes. Apparemment chaque groupe avait une tâche particulière et c'était un spectacle impressionnant.

Le premier groupe, semblaient occupé au taïjutsu. Nombre d'entre eux se contentaient de mouvements en solo, quelques uns s'affrontaient mais sans vraiment appuyer leurs frappes, comme s'ils cherchaient a créer des combinaisons de coups plutôt qu'à vaincre leur adversaires.

_Sûrement pour limiter la perte inutile de clones durant l'entraînement, c'est plutôt habile de sa part._

Avec un sourire il remarqua quelques clones ayant une position ressemblant à celle du jyuken. _Apparemment il n'a pas oublié certaines des leçons qu'il a reçu des hyuugas. _Pensa t-il avec un sentiment de fierté au fond de lui.

Le second groupe quand à lui était accès sur le ninjutsu, pas loin d'une centaine de clones étaient soi assis penché sur un parchemin ou à malaxer du chakra afin d'effectuer plusieurs jutsus, l'intensité du chakra produite par tous ces clone rendait sa vision erratique, comme si le Byakugan avait des difficultés à se focaliser sur un points précis. Ce n'était pas la puissance individuelle qui lui posait problème mais la quantité de jutsus employés.

Il décida d'examiner le troisième groupe qui semblait quand à lui en méditation. C'était une drôle de chose de voir une cinquantaine de Naruto accroupi à l'abri des combats les yeux clos et avec un air concentré.

_Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de Naruto._

Le quatrième groupe comprenait à lui seul près de la moitié des clones, ce qui représentait au bas mot entre 400 et 500 clones. Son regard fut attiré par le Naruto se tenant au milieu de la masse. Bien qu'il n'ait aucun moyen de le confirmer, Neji fut instantanément persuadé qu'il s'agissait de l'original. Quelque chose dans son attitude face aux autres clones le lui indiquait. Les copies l'entourant semblaient attendre un mouvement de sa part. Aucun ne bougeait. Le vrai Naruto enleva son manteau noir et sang et le jeta au sol. Il composa un sceau d'une main devant son visage et ferma les yeux. En quelque seconde un chakra noir et écarlate l'entoura et Neji en fut un moment aveuglé. Il entendit à travers sa radio plusieurs exclamations de la part des autres anbus. Les grandes bourrasques de chakra balayaient les alentours jusque dans les bois. Puis tout se calma. Ce chakra le rendait mal à l'aise, presque malade, quelque chose clochait !

Le combat avait commencé. Neji se concentra sur les mouvements de Naruto. Ils étaient à la fois gracieux et violents, un enchaînement complexe de vrilles et de coups. Son corps tout entier était une arme qui éliminait les clones à une vitesse incroyable. Mais son visage restait serein et n'exprimait aucune passion. Son style de combat lui paraissait parfois familier et d'autres fois complètement inconnu, certains enchaînements avaient l'air d'une danse quand d'autre lui rappelait le style épuré des Huuygas. Après avoir éliminé une dizaine de clone d'un coup avec un jutsu suiton qui ressemblait à un long fouet, Naruto disparu littéralement à la vue de Neji pour réapparaître les bras en croix au dessus de la masse de clones encore présents. Le jeune capitaine des anbus ressentit alors un grand choc, et un nuage de poussière rempli la clairière. Le sol avait été broyé et aucun des clones qui lui faisaient face au début du combat n'était encore présent.

- « Comme à Suna ! » s'exclama par radio un de ses équipiers.

« Oui, comme à Suna » répondit Neji.

_Tous ceux qui y étaient n'ont jamais oublié…_

Un ninja atterri aux côtés de Neji, c'était Yamato.

- « Yamato, vous êtes au courant ?

- Bien sur. Je prends la relève le temps que tu fasse ton rapport à l'Hokage, mon pouvoir pourra peut être utile et Kakashi me remplacera, ses capacités pourront être vitales si ça dérape.

- J'y vais…croyez moi, vous aller être surpris par ce que vous verrez, il est vraiment le seul à pouvoir s'entraîner comme ça. Organisez dès maintenant un système de roulement, je doute que l'on puisse rester très longtemps exposé à une chose comme ça, ce chakra est un vrai poison ».

Yamato acquiesça et Neji parti en direction du bâtiment de l'Hokage.

Tsunade observait par la fenêtre de son bureau l'agitation qui régnait dans le village, beaucoup de shinobis avaient ressentis la dernière secousse, et les mouvements de tant d'anbus les inquiétaient. Un combat était il proche ?

Elle entendis frapper à sa porte et se retourna pour voir Kakashi entrer.

- « Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? » le questionna-t-il.

- « Je ne sais si je m'inquiète plus pour lui ou de lui, il a tellement changé Kakashi »

Neji entra dans le bureau de l'Hokage, il paraissait fatigué, presque malade.

- « Très bien Neji que peux tu nous dire ?

- Qu'il est bien le ninja le plus surprenant de Konoha, je m'attendais à beaucoup de chose mais pas à ça.

- expliques toi » le pressa Kakashi.

Neji leur fit un compte rendu précis de ce qu'il avait pu apercevoir et Kakashi se montra particulièrement attentif sur la partie où le jeune anbu parlait de l'explosion de chakra provenant de Naruto. Après lui avoir fait répéter plusieurs fois son rapport Tsunade et Kakashi restèrent quelque minutes perdus dans leurs pensées, puis Kakashi pris la parole.

- « Explique nous pour quelles raisons tu es dans cet état ? On dirait que tu reviens d'une mission éprouvante.

- Vous savez tous les deux que je peux presque tout voir grâce à ces yeux. J'ai réussi à capter d'une certaine manière l'état d'esprit de Naruto. J'ai senti une envie de mort qui émanait de lui, je l'ai lu dans ces yeux et dans son chakra. Ce qui m'a le plus troublé c'est que cette envie de mort est aussi pour lui-même, ça m'a rendu mal à l'aise. Ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de Naruto. Et puis surtout…son chakra, c'est un vrai poison, rien que d'y être exposé m'a rendu nerveux et m'a affaibli, on y ressent une telle violence que c'est difficilement soutenable.

- Est-ce que tu l'as vu à fond ? » Le questionna Kakashi.

- « Bien sur que non, il venait de faire pas loin d'un millier de clones pour son entraînement, c'est vraiment impressionnant, je savais qu'il avait une grosse réserve de chakra mais à ce point… »

- « Il pourrait être une grande menace pour le village Tsunade.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Kakashi ! Nous parlons de Naruto ! Même s'il a changé il est toujours autant dévoué envers son village, je le sais. Même s'il m'inquiète je sais qu'il restera toujours un ninja de Konoha avant tout. Pour ça je peux vous dire qu'il ne changera jamais

- Je suis aussi de cet avis » assura Neji. « Il reste le Naruto que l'on a connu.

- Je ne demande qu'à le croire, ce gamin a été mon élève favori » dit Kakashi.

- « Est-ce que je doit prévenir les autres, il serait préférable qu'ils soient au courant avant l'examen.

- Je m'en chargerais, mais le plus tard sera le mieux, je le leur annoncerais la veille de l'examen » conclu Tsunade.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures et Naruto venait de se réveiller entouré d'une dizaine de clones chargés de le surveiller. Chaque fois qu'il dissipait autant de clones il tombait immanquablement inconscient. Se relevant difficilement il dissipa les derniers clones et le souffle court alla s'adosser à un arbre. Une voix s'éleva dans l'obscurité.

- « Vous m'avez inquiété… taïchou. Que vous arrive t'il, je ne vous ai pas vu dans cet état depuis notre dernière bataille.

- Shun ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais vous avoir dit de rester en dehors du village !

- Les autres s'inquiètent, ils vous ont…sentis. Est-ce que vous savez que vous êtes entourés d'anbus ?

- Ne vous occuper pas de ça, et toi arrête de me materner, j'ai passé l'âge.

- Très bien très bien, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire ? C'est bientôt votre exam, faut pas tout faire foirer » ironisa l'ombre.

- « Retourne au campement, rassure les tous … et ramène moi ma tenue de combat.

- Quoi ?! Je croyais que vous ne la mettiez qu'en temps de guerre !

- Mais c'est précisément ça Shun. J'ai ma guerre à mener.

-... Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

- Tu n'as pas à le savoir, fais ce que je t'ai dit et calme les autres. Reviens demain soir avec ce que je t'ai demandé, je doit être sur mon 31 pour l'examen, et cette tenue va leur rappeler à tous des souvenirs » murmura Naruto.

Un sourire naissait sur ces lèvres. Dans un jour il serait à la veille de l'examen juunin. Dans un jour il montrerait à tous qu'il avait changé et qu'ils avaient eu torts. Mais ce qui l'impatientait le plus c'était de se retrouver face à deux des prétendants chuunins…

Hinata Hyuuga et Inuzuka Kiba.

**Fin pour cette fois, la suite arrivera plus vite je vous le promet ! Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenues, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs. Merci encore.**


	5. Les Enfants du Chaos

_Que dire à part que je m'excuse de vous faire autant patienter entre chaque chapitre.  
Une bonne nouvelle cependant. Les prochains chapitres (essentiellement des combats) seront très vite rédigés vu qu'un combat est moins compliqué à retranscrire...quoique.  
Enfin bref ! Bonne lecture à tous et merci de lire cette fanfiction.  
_

**Chapitre 4 : Les Enfants du Chaos**

Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, le ciel prenait progressivement un teinte rougeâtre au dessus de Konoha. Naruto se tenait debout appuyé contre un arbre avec les yeux fermés. Sa dernière séance d'entraînement venait de prendre fin et il s'efforçait maintenant d'emmagasiner le plus rapidement possible les informations des centaines de clones qui venaient de s'évaporer. C'était la partie la plus dangereuse de sa méthode. Il ne devait pas chercher à comprendre tout ce qu'il voyait, simplement à laisser couler l'information en lui, s'il butait sur une image ou une pensée d'un seul clone, le flot de données serait interrompu et il pouvait risquer de perdre connaissance…et dans le pire des cas de faire une crise…  
La technique d'entraînement des clones était fantastique, mais très risquée pour lui, tant qu'il se limitait à quelques dizaines de clones il ne risquait aucunes complications, mais lorsqu'il poussait le nombre de clones jusqu'à atteindre plusieurs centaines voir milliers de clones, comme ces derniers jours, une erreur pouvait être mortelle. Il avait eu sa première crise durant la première année de son exil alors qu'il était très loin au nord d'Iwa no kuni et sans l'aide d'un marchand ambulant il serait probablement mort, il avait néanmoins perdu connaissance pendant plusieurs jours.

Alors que Naruto se tenait toujours debout, une image retint son attention plus que les autres, il voyait un clone le bras en avant avec la paume de la main ouverte bloquer une attaque directe d'un mouvement vrillé du bras. C'était l'erreur à ne pas commettre. Il tomba à genoux, ses mains se mirent à trembler violemment sa mâchoire se crispa et du sang se mit petit à petit à couler de son nez. Au prix d'un violent effort il réussi à reprendre le dessus de justesse puis tout se calma, tout ce que les clones avaient pu apprendre venait de passer en Naruto.  
_Une erreur aussi bête alors que j'étais à la fin !_  
Toujours à genoux il ouvrit lentement les yeux, une migraine n'allait pas tarder à lui vriller le crâne. Son regard s'attarda sur ses mains, toujours tremblantes, il serra rageusement son poing et essuya le sang qui lui maculait les lèvres et le menton.

La vision troublée il sentit plus qu'il ne vit que quelqu'un se tenait debout devant lui, dans un seul mouvement flou et souple Naruto se redressa sorti de son dos une lame de la longueur d'un bras et la pointa sur l'intrus. Le sang lui martelait les tempes et il tituba un instant avant de reconnaître le shinobi qui lui faisait face sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Neji lui faisait face avec une lueur d'inquiétude au fond des yeux. Un bruit dans son dos le fit faire volte face et le monde autour de lui bascula, une nouvelle crise survenait. Naruto sentit que deux bras solides le soutenaient, la première chose qu'il vit lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux fut une chevelure grise désordonnée surmontant un visage masqué où seul un unique œil totalement inexpressif le fixait. La première intention de Naruto fut de vouloir cracher au visage de son ancien sensei. Hatake Kakashi venait de l'aider, pire que ça, il le soutenait. Une rage brûlante s'écoula en lui et il repoussa haineusement les bras du célèbre ninja. Aussitôt trois silhouettes sombres apparurent en encadrant Neji et Kakashi, des lames plaquées sous leur gorge.

- « ÇA SUFFIT !! » hurla Naruto.

Sans aucune hésitation les trois shinobis inconnus s'en allèrent en courant vers les arbres, laissant un Neji interloqué, un Naruto énervé et un Kakashi soupirant les mains dans les poches.

- « Eh bien ! Dire qu'on s'était inquiété pour toi, on m'y reprendra à vouloir aidé quelqu'un »

- « Naruto je les ai laissé entré dans l'enceinte du village car je sais que tu ne ferais jamais rien envers Konoha mais est ce que j'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter de ces trois là ? » interrogea Neji

- « Uniquement si vous tentez de me faire quelque chose, ils sont sous mes ordres jusqu'à un certain point. » répondit Naruto. Il se passa une main sur le visage et releva les yeux sur ces anciens compagnons. « Je vais bien laissez moi maintenant, je dois parler à mes hommes.

- Ils m'ont l'air plutôt compétents, mais je suis surpris, je ne reconnais pas cet uniforme, tu peux nous en dire plus ?

- Non « sensei » je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, maintenant partez.

Sans un mot Kakashi s'en alla, Neji regardait toujours fixement Naruto.

- « Tu n'as pas que des ennemis à Konoha Naruto, souviens t'en bien. »

Neji disparut devant lui.

Naruto leva un bras et fit un signe de la main, trois personnes jaillirent des arbres et s'agenouillèrent devant lui avec une main posée au sol. Leur tenue était composée d'un pantalon gris simple et d'une tunique en cuir noire sans manches. Leurs sandales étaient surmontées de chausses noires recouvertes de protections métalliques de la cheville jusqu'au genou. Chacun d'entre eux portaient des mitaines dotées d'une plaque d'acier sur le dos de la main et leurs avant bras étaient recouverts de lanières en cuir noires. Pour finir un manteau à capuche bleu nuit les recouvraient.  
Naruto fut le premier à prendre la parole.

« - Je sais que vous êtes inquiets mais évitez de faire trop de zèle ici…Relevez vous, vous savez parfaitement que j'ai horreur que vous fassiez ça ». Dit-il avec lassitude.

Les trois shinobis se relevèrent doucement et se découvrirent le visage. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait plus de 20 ans.  
Celui du milieu attirait immanquablement le regard, c'était un véritable colosse. Habitué à dépasser la plupart des hommes Naruto devait cependant lever les yeux pour regarder celui ci. Un visage étonnamment doux surmontait cette montagne de muscles et ses cheveux noirs broussailleux lui donnaient l'air d'un sauvage. Son nom était Orcus.  
Le plus petit des trois était une belle jeune femme appelée Yuna, âgée d'un ou deux ans de moins que Naruto. Elle était grande, arborant une splendide chevelure blonde tressée en une unique natte, ses grands yeux bleus étaient par moment capable d'intimider n'importe quel homme un peu trop entreprenant, elle avait cependant la plupart du temps un air trompeur d'innocence sur le visage, elle était en réalité une femme redoutable qui pouvait se montrer sans aucune pitié envers ses ennemis.  
Le dernier shinobi se nommait Shun c'était en fait un jeune homme pas encore sorti de l'adolescence. Il était plus petit et beaucoup plus fin que Naruto. Une vivacité extrême se dégageait de chacun de ses mouvements. Un sourire moqueur éternellement accroché au visage masquait la lueur cruelle de ses yeux gris. Ces cheveux noirs étaient courts et parfaitement coiffés. Il accordait une grande importance à son apparence. En bref, l'antithèse absolue du colosse Orcus.

« - Ce type aux yeux blancs nous avait repérés, selon lui il nous aurait même laissé passé, il a l'air plutôt fort, à moins que se ne soit que des paroles en l'air ». Lança Shun.

- « Rien ne peut échapper à un Hyuuga…et surtout pas à celui là, ne le prends pas à la légère c'est un conseil.

- Fort ou pas il est plutôt beau mec, j'ai eu tout le loisir de l'admirer quand je tenais sa jolie gorge à ma merci » fit la jeune femme.

« - Faux ! Il était tout sauf à ta merci. Tu étais dans sa zone du Hakke, une technique redoutable, il aurait pu te tuer avant même que tu n'esquisses un mouvement. Menacer un Hyuuga au corps à corps est une chose stupide…et fatale. Souviens t'en.

- Dans ce cas le pauvre garçon était sûrement pétrifié par ma beauté. Est-il libre taïcho ?

- Il y a 5 ans c'était la chasse gardée de la maîtresse d'arme de Konoha, si c'est toujours le cas, tu as une rivale de taille. » Répondit le jeune chef.

« - Cet homme que Shun et moi tenions en respect, qui est-ce ? » questionna Orcus d'une grosse voie sourde.

« - …Mon ancien maître, Hatake Kakashi, connu comme le « sharingan Kakashi ».

- J'aurais du m'en douter, même avec nos lames sur la gorge son cœur ne s'est pas emballé, il n'a pas fait un seul geste et pourtant j'ai eu l'impression d'être en danger.

- Ne le surestime pas, il savait juste pertinemment que si on avait voulu les tuer, nous n'aurions pas arrêté nos lames. » Rétorqua Shun.

« - A ce propos, ne vous avais-je pas expressément interdit toutes actions de ce genre ?

Orcus se tourna vers Naruto.

« - Nous sommes désolés taïcho mais on vous a vu pointer votre arme sur l'un d'eux et juste après vous avez eu une crise, nous vous pensions en danger.

- Personne ne peut subir une attaque surprise d'un ninja de Konoha ici…même pas moi.

- En parlant de Konoha, il serait peut être temps de nous en apprendre plus sur ce village, ça a l'air d'être spécial ici, surtout pour vous ». interrompit Yuna.

- « Dites moi déjà ce que vous savez, ça sera un bon début.

- Eh bien là d'où l'on vient on n'est pas vraiment organisé de la même façon qu'ici mais grâce aux informations que nous avons réunis, on connaît à peu près l'histoire de Konoha.

- Ben voyons, je suis curieux d'entendre ça. Orcus, à toi l'honneur ». Dit Naruto en s'asseyant sur un tronc d'arbre.  
Le géant s'éclairci la gorge et prit la parole.

« - Il y a 64 ans suite à ce que vous appellez La Grande Guerre des Ninjas, le village de Konoha fut créer par celui qui devint plus tard le Shodaïme Hokage et son jeune frère qui sera plus tard le Nidaïme. Réconciliant ainsi les clans ninjas du pays du feu pour les rallier à lui afin de permettre la création de Konoha, établissant ainsi une ère de paix sans précédent au pays du feu. Suite à…

- Suivant ! Shun à toi, et tache de faire mieux ». Coupa Naruto

- Euh, bien. Donc après que Shodaïme ai cédé le pouvoir à son jeune frère, ce dernier permis l'expansion politique et économique de Konoha. Ainsi le Sandaïme Hokage eu à charge un village déjà puissant et établi, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de devenir un véritable dieu vivant pour tous les ninjas de ce continent. Selon la plupart des gens le Sandaïme Hokage a été le chef militaire le plus pacifique et bienveillant qui ai existé. Mais la guerre frappa de nouveau et ce malgré ces efforts pour…

- Nul ! Yuna, à toi, on va voir si tu t'en tires mieux que ces deux là.

- Ah, euh oui, donc la guerre eu lieu et avec elle apparu le Yondaïme hokage, un pur génie parait il, et accessoirement un bel homme selon son portrait sculpté sur la falaise, tellement redoutable que les soldats adverses avaient pour ordre de battre en retraite s'ils l'apercevaient. Il était capable à lui seul de changer l'issue d'une bataille. Tout le monde s'accorde à dire qu'il fut un véritable héros et malgré la courte durée de ses fonctions, un Hokage formidable, il reste connu pour avoir été le ninja le plus puissant jamais issue de Konoha.

- Stop ! ça suffit ». Avec un long soupir Naruto se passa une main sur le visage, il regarda lentement les trois personnes aux regards interrogatifs posés sur lui.

« - J'aurais cru que vous plus que quiconque pourriez voir la vérité derrière les fables mais apparemment je me suis trompé. Laissez-moi-vous raconter la vérité sur Konoha. Le pays où nous sommes se nommait autrefois le pays des tourbillons. Le Shodaïme et son frère ainsi que plusieurs clans ninjas tel que les Uchiha, les Hyuuga, les Nara et d'autres encore sont venus sur ces terres et ils s'en sont emparés par la force. La guerre fut rapide, et elle fut sanglante, le pays des tourbillons totalement écrasé dû céder une partie de ces terres, c'est là que Konoha fut crée. Suite à la prise de pouvoir du Nidaïme de nouveau conflit éclatèrent entre ce qui restait du pays des tourbillons et Konoha. La rage de vaincre du Nidaïme fut telle que le pays des tourbillons disparut à jamais, remplacé par le pays du feu. La belle et glorieuse création de Konoha ne fut que le résultat d'une invasion et de la destruction d'un pays neutre.  
Puis vint le « pacifiste » Sandaïme, qui fut certainement un des plus grands tueurs de l'histoire, rendez vous compte, un dieu ninja ! Tellement craint que même les autre Kages lui rendaient honneur par peur de s'attirer les foudres du dieu vivant sur leur village. Les hommes qui se font appelés dieu vivant sont dangereux, vous le savez tout autant que moi.

- Pourtant ce n'est pas lui qui déclencha la dernière grande guerre il me semble.

- C'est exact Orcus. Mais contrairement à ce qui est dit, il ne fit rien pour empêcher cette tuerie. Ce n'est que vers la fin de sa vie qu'il chercha à améliorer les choses comme le font de nombreux hommes vers la fin de leur vie. Et pour finir ce petit exposé nous avons le Yondaïme Hokage, le bon, le grand, le bel Hokage. Intelligent, puissant, juste etc etc. Selon moi il était plutôt le genre d'homme à privilégier les honneurs, le pouvoir et la gloire avant toute chose. Son rôle ne sera jamais oublié, et pour ça il a sacrifié ceux qui comptait le plus sur lui : sa famille. Sa femme et son fils. Son propre fils en qui il n'a eu aucun scrupule à sceller le pire des démons, la pire des malédictions, lui offrant ainsi une vie maudite, une vie de paria et faisant de lui un monstre. Un enfant maudit privé de toutes attaches, qui dû grandir en voyant la haine et le rejet s'épanouir à son contact. »

Un long silence fit écho à ces paroles lourdes de sens. À travers ces mots l'angoisse de Naruto se ressentait, le rejet et la solitude faisaient partie de sa vie, et ce par la faute d'un seul homme…son propre père. Les poings serrés, Naruto lutta contre son amertume et la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge.  
Pour la première fois depuis longtemps les jeunes soldats voyaient en face d'eux non pas leur taïcho mais une personne de chair et de sang, avec ses forces, mais surtout ses faiblesses.

« - J'ignorais que le jinchuuriki était le propre fils du Yondaïme, comment a-t-il pu vous faire une telle chose?! » S'offusqua Shun.

« - Selon un vieil ermite aux tendances douteuses, il avait une raison précise d'agir ainsi, mais toute les raisons du monde ne me suffiront jamais. »

La tête basse les trois jeunes soldats se rendaient compte que plus les mois passaient, et plus ils se rendaient compte qu'ils ne savaient pas grand chose de leur leader.

« - Décidemment vous en avez des secrets taïcho, prenez le comme vous voulez mais nous, nous ne vous abandonnerons pas. Nous n'avons peut être pas de démon scellé en nous mais il n'est pas nécessaire d'en avoir pour être qualifié de monstre. Et entre monstres on se comprend. »

Naruto ne répondit rien, il se contenta de fixer le ciel rougeoyant. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il savait que s'il mourrait dans la seconde, ses trois fidèles lieutenants s'en iraient sans aucunes hésitations, aucun chagrin.

Ainsi fonctionnaient les Enfants du Chaos.

Yuna rompit le silence.

« - Puisque c'est le jour des révélations, si vous nous disiez enfin à qui appartient la mèche de cheveux noirs dans le ruban bleu que vous cachez toujours sur vous. J'en ai toujours été un peu jalouse. Est-ce que je vais devoir fouiller Konoha pour découvrir à qui cette mèche appartient ?

- Excellente idée ! Dites nous enfin qui est la mystérieuse élue, que je ne la drague pas par inadvertance » plaisanta Shun pour alléger l'ambiance.

Naruto sursauta, réfléchi un instant puis glissa une main dans son manteau à hauteur de la poitrine. Il en retira une petite mèche de cheveux entouré d'un ruban bleu. Il regarda un moment dans le creux de sa main le fragile présent qui lui avait été fait 5 ans plus tôt.  
_…ridicule._  
Naruto lança en l'air son précieux trésor, dégaina l'épée fixée dans son dos et trancha la mèche de cheveux.

« - Shun, tu m'as apporté ce que je t'ai demandé hier ? »

Le jeune homme hésita un instant les yeux toujours braqué sur les cheveux tranchés qui s'éparpillaient dans la poussière, durant les longs mois où il l'avait côtoyé, son chef tenait à cette mèche comme étant son plus grand trésor. Reprenant enfin ses esprits Shun sorti un rouleau d'un sac qu'il portait en bandoulière et le tendit à Naruto.

« - Tout y est scellé, votre tenue de combat ainsi que vos armes comme convenu.

- Bien. Laissez moi maintenant, la journée de demain sera longue, je vais avoir besoin de toutes mes forces. Partez et revenez ici à l'aube. »

Après le départ des trois jeunes ninjas, Naruto resta un long moment assis jusqu'à ce que la nuit l'enveloppe complètement alors qu'il se levait pour trouver un endroit où manger et dormir son regard fut attirer par un petit objet au sol. Le ruban qui maintenait attaché les cheveux d'Hinata se trouvait à ses pieds, après une seconde d'hésitation il se baissa et ramassa l'objet avant de le remettre dans la poche intérieure de son manteau. Un rire sombre s'éleva en lui, montant doucement à ces oreilles.  
**Tu es faible ! Nous n'avons pas besoin d'attaches. Elles empêchent notre envol. Tu m'as moi, je t'ai toi, nous n'avons besoin de rien d'autre. Toute ta vie tu as été rejeté, mais pas par moi, jamais par moi.**  
La voix était moqueuse mais il se faisait du souci pour lui. Naruto ne répondit rien, il n'y avait pas besoin de se parler, ils se comprenaient l'un l'autre, cela suffisait.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait du terrain d'entraînement, Naruto ressentit un frisson lui parcourir la nuque, il se retourna lentement et aperçu à l'autre bout de la clairière une silhouette l'observant sans faire le moindre mouvement. Naruto savait qui se cachait sous ce masque d'anbu, il n'avait pas besoin de voir le visage qui se trouvait derrière, il savait.  
Uchiha Sasuke lui faisait face.  
Les deux rivaux s'observèrent un long moment, puis finalement Sasuke s'en alla. Naruto resta figé un instant puis repris sa marche. Tsunade avait certainement annoncé à ces anciens frères d'armes qu'il était revenu. En un sens cela l'angoissait. S'il était revenu à Konoha c'était avant tout afin de leur prouver que désormais il était digne de confiance, qu'ils avaient eu tort de l'exclure du village. Mais l'affaire avait désormais des allures de vengeance, cela pouvait lui nuire et ce à un moment où il avait plus que jamais besoin du soutien de Konoha. Sa rancune était elle justifiée ? Avait-il mal compris la rencontre entre Kiba et Hinata ? Et s'il avait tort, si se venger ne faisait qu'empirer les choses ? Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte une rage intense lui enflamma l'esprit et le fit vaciller, une voix hurla  
**ILS NOUS ONT TRAHIS ! VENGE-NOUS ! TUE-LES ! Ce n'est que de cette façon que la souffrance disparaîtra !**  
Il avait raison sur un point. Naruto avait été trahis, une promesse se tenait à vie, c'était son nindo, et c'était devenu celui d'Hinata. Oui il avait raison. Ils allaient payer, demain ils paieraient pour une promesse non tenue.  
Naruto continua son chemin sans se rendre compte que sa main se serrait sur sa poitrine, là où il continuait à conserver un ruban bleu.

Le jour se levait sur Konoha, le village se réveillait doucement et le calme régnait encore dans les rues. Mais cela ne durerait pas, aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Un événement qui n'avait pas eu lieu depuis de nombreuses années débuterait dans quelques heures. L'épreuve d'évaluation des juunins allait commencée. Durant les 9 dernières années, à la différence de l'examen chuunin, aucune épreuve publique n'avait été organisée. L'état de guerre contre Oto no kuni puis plus tard contre Kiri no kuni interdisait toute démonstration publique des forces d'élites de Konoha. Aucune information ne devait filtrer à cause d'une cérémonie. Ainsi pendant ces années troublées, les juunins furent désignés sans qu'aucunes festivités ou épreuves soient organisées. Cela pouvait certainement expliquer l'excitation qui régnait depuis quelques jours à Konoha. Cet examen promettait d'être exceptionnel ! Les clans les plus réputés de Konoha y étaient représentés. Mais ce n'était pas tout, selon la rumeur Uzumaki Naruto, le dernier jinchuuriki en personne, y participerait aussi. Cette information s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre dans tout Konoha. Tout le monde voulait voir ce dont le shinobi exilé était capable. La curiosité l'emportait sur la crainte.  
Selon les ninjas interrogés, la majorité des inscrits étaient dors et déjà assurés de devenir juunins. L'examen n'était qu'une formalité destiné à égayer un pays qui n'avait pas connu la paix depuis plusieurs années.  
Petit à petit une foule grandissante envahissait les rue de Konoha, de l'artisan le plus humble au seigneur le plus influent, tous se dirigeaient vers la nouvelle arène de Konoha. Tsunade avait vu les choses en grand. Le bâtiment était gigantesque, trois à quatre fois plus imposant que l'ancien, les tribunes étaient toujours en hauteur mais l'arène avait subi quelques modifications. Beaucoup plus d'arbres bordaient le terrain et un petit lac artificiel avait été installé favorisant d'avantage qu'auparavant les utilisateurs de jutsus suiton.

Le défilé des combattants avait commencé dans la grande allée menant à l'arène. Le cortège était mené par les principaux clans, les Hyuuga en tête, suivit des Nara puis des Inuzuka. Ces trois clans majeurs présentaient tous un des leurs pour l'examen.  
Incarnation de la noblesse, le clan d'Hinata Hyuuga avançait vers l'arène, à ses côtés se trouvait Neji Hyuuga qui était selon la tradition chargé de protéger de sa vie l'héritière du clan. Hinata était sublime. Une impression de grâce et de pureté se dégageait de sa démarche. Une fine bande argentée lui ceignait le front, maintenant ses longs cheveux noirs dans le dos. Sa tenue était entièrement composée de blanc et d'azur, des protections argentées gravées lui enserraient la taille et la poitrine ainsi que ses mains et ses avant bras. Plus que de simples protections, ses pièces argentées pouvaient être redoutables, elles étaient faites dans un métal spécial qui pouvait absorber le chakra et ainsi le sculpter selon les affinités de son porteur, ces tenues n'existaient que chez le clan Hyuuga et valaient une véritable fortune. Hinata portait également une ceinture à laquelle était accrochée une lame courte dans un fourreau blanc.  
Le clan Nara suivait celui des Hyuuga, Shikamaru était accompagné de son père et de Temari, l'ambassadrice de Suna no kuni, qui était, selon la rumeur, très proche du jeune Nara. Officieusement juunin depuis des mois, il avait tenu à rester un temps chuunin pour s'occuper de l'académie. Bien qu'ayant toujours les mains dans les poches, Shikamaru paraissait beaucoup plus impressionnant que d'habitude. Il avait revêtu la tenue qui avait été porté par le chef du clan Nara durant la dernière grande guerre. Celle-ci contrastait avec celle d'Hinata par sa dominance noire, les Nara étaient les maîtres des ombres, les couleurs sombres leurs convenaient parfaitement. En outre cette tenue recelait de nombreux pièges redoutables.  
Beaucoup plus exubérant et voyant le clan Inuzuka suivait. Accompagnés de chiens de toutes tailles les membres du clan affichaient pour la plupart un air goguenard. Monté sur un énorme chien blanc, Kiba dominait la foule. Lui et son chien étaient connus pour leurs techniques destructrices et leur force de frappe monstrueuse. Kiba portait une tenue en cuir noire et rouge légère et très souple facilitant ses mouvements. Ses avant bras et ses mains étaient par contre recouverts de protections et ses gants étaient prolongés par des griffes de métal acérées.

À l'autre bout du village, sur l'aire d'entraînement numéro 3, Naruto aidé de Shun était en train de revêtir sa tenue. Il l'avait reçu il y a 5 ans des mains de Hyuuga Hiashi lui-même. Cette tenue valait plus à elle seule que tout ce qu'il avait pu posséder un jour, à l'exception peut être du collier qui avait appartenu au Shodaïme. Naruto n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le début. Shun savait qu'il essayait se concentrer sur ce qu'il devrait faire. Il avait prit l'habitude avant chaque combat de s'isoler dans un mutisme dont personne ne pouvait le tirer. Lorsque Naruto serait prêt, ils partiraient tous en direction de l'arène.

_Fin pour cette fois.Au final un chapitre que j'ai raccourci un peu pour pouvoir en faire un du feu de dieu juste après. Au programme du prochain chapitre : arrivée de Naruto, confrontations, révélations et combats._


	6. Entrée dans l'Arène

Chapitre 6: Entrée dans l'Arène

_**Eh oui le fanficeur feignant est de retour, on peut dire que je vous aurais fait attendre ça c'est sur.  
Je n'ai aucune excuse pour justifier ce retard. Je dirais juste que je suis feignant et perfectionniste, niveau attente c'est mortel**_

PS important : j'ai remanié mes 4 premiers chapitres, ils ne me plaisaient plus du tout et j'avais une modification à faire (elle concerne Jiraiya). Donc un personnage disparait, en contrepartie Yamato et Kakashi gagnent en importance. Aucune modification au niveau du scénario, j'ai juste réécris mes chapitres selon mon goût et les récents spoils.****

**Chapitre 5 : Entrée dans l'Arène**

- On va être en retard si ça continue taicho, vous m'écoutez ? Eh oh ?

- Ferme là Shun ! Tu sais très bien comment il fonctionne, et il sait mieux que toi ce qu'il a à faire alors fous lui la paix! Va plutôt voir si les autres sont là.

- Orcus s'en est occupé, ils sont déjà arrivés alors ne m'énerve pas ou je te tranche ta jolie langue, princesse. Je faisais simplement remarquer que l'heure avance et qu'il sera bientôt trop tard.

À quelques pas de là, Naruto finissait de placer les parchemins d'invocations contenant ces armes sur l'intérieur de ces avants bras. Une fois terminé, il se leva et sans un mot parti en vitesse vers l'arène. L'esprit vide et reposé il remarqua à peine que tous ses hommes l'entouraient comme s'ils étaient en plein cœur du territoire ennemi. Hier, Neji lui avait dit qu'il lui restait des alliés à Konoha, ces paroles l'avaient réconfortées…ce qui n'était pas le cas de sa troupe qui le serrait d'aussi près que possible.  
Lorsqu'ils abordèrent les premiers bâtiments, Naruto se rendit compte que les rues étaient désertes, mais il entendait parfaitement la foule en liesse qui bordait la grande rue menant à l'arène. Tant mieux, il leur offrirait à tous un spectacle d'exception.  
Alors qu'il sautait de toit en toit Naruto entendit un de ses soldats sur sa gauche émettre un long sifflement avertissant tout le monde qu'ils étaient suivis. Naruto tourna la tête et aperçu une unité anbu qui se tenait également sur les toits à une cinquantaine de mètres, se contentant d'observer la troupe se dirigeant vers l'arène.

- Ne faites rien d'hostile ! Ordonna Ocus. C'est simplement une patrouille de surveillance, ils sont là pour nous…escorter.

Naruto nota que l'anbu le plus en avant était entouré d'un nuage d'insectes.  
_Un membre du clan Aburame, peut être Shino._  
Aussitôt il senti quelque chose lui chatouiller la nuque, les insectes étaient déjà sur eux.  
_Ils nous avaient repérés en premier, voilà une équipe intéressante !_ Pensa Naruto, puis chassant l'insecte qui le gênait il accéléra, ils arriveraient bientôt à l'arène.

Plus bas dans la rue principale, les portes massives de l'arène s'ouvraient afin de faire entrer les concurrents. Grâce à son byakugan Neji avait remarqué l'arrivé de Naruto et à en juger par l'expression anxieuse d'Hinata il n'était pas le seul ; le visage de Hiashi Hyuuga était un masque indéchiffrable mais Neji savait que l'attitude d'Hinata envers Naruto le troublait, néanmoins il ne lui avait posé aucune question.

La physionomie de l'arène avait radicalement changée, la majorité du terrain était toujours en terre battue mais les arbres étaient beaucoup plus présents, certains sortaient même directement des remparts qui entouraient l'arène, le mokuton de Yamato y était pour quelque chose. Des piliers de bois étaient éparpillés un peu partout sur le terrain ainsi que quelques rochers de grandes tailles. Le lac artificiel était la grande nouveauté et occupait toute la partie gauche de l'arène.

Alors que le public s'installait dans les tribunes et que Tsunade prenait place au sommet accompagnée de Kakashi, Sakura et Danzou, les concurrents firent leur entrée dans l'arène sous l'œil d'Ibiki Morino, qui était chargé d'expliquer les règles aux participants.  
Une question résonnait dans les tribunes, où était Naruto ? Le retour de l'exilé n'était donc qu'une rumeur ? Le bourdonnement enflait dans les tribunes.

- Où se trouve ce garçon Hokage-sama ? Vous m'aviez assuré qu'il serait présent.

- Je l'ignore Danzou, au dernières nouvelles il était en…

- Regardez les Hyuugas ! Coupa Kakashi.

Au centre de l'arène, tout le clan s'était retourné d'un même mouvement, ils tournaient à présent le dos au public et à Ibiki Morino, leurs regards étaient orientés vers le sommet du rempart opposé de l'arène. Petit à petit les autres concurrents ainsi que le public cherchèrent à apercevoir ce qui retenait ainsi leur attention.  
Un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'hommes armés se tenaient au bord du rempart. Des shinobis de toute tailles et de tout sexe composaient la troupe, certains étaient très grands alors que d'autres avaient encore la stature de jeunes adolescents. Quelques uns semblaient sur leurs gardes tandis que d'autres étaient accroupis comme s'ils observaient un spectacle un peu plus bas. Ils avaient tous la tête recouverte d'une capuche et tous portaient la même tenue à base de noir et de gris, tous…sauf un.

Malgré la surprise de voir ces inconnus en armes, la vue d'un seul d'entre eux occultait cette hypothétique menace aux yeux de la foule. Ce n'était pas les sombres soldats qui faisaient régner le silence dans toute l'arène, ce qui attirait tous les regards et captait l'attention de toute la foule n'était pas ces inconnus aux obscurs uniformes, l'homme qui était maître de cet instant se tenait au centre de la troupe.  
Vêtu d'une tenue qui avait été quelques années auparavant un symbole de ralliement au cours d'une terrible et sanglante bataille devant les murailles de Suna. Une tenue qui avait été décrite dans tous les grands pays ninjas comme étant un signe de la terreur et de la fureur de Konoha. Un ordre accompagnait immanquablement cette description, un ordre pour quiconque serait opposé à l'homme la portant, un ordre qui n'avait pas été donné depuis le Yondaïme Hokage : la fuite.

Entouré de tous ses hommes Naruto s'élança et descendit le long de la paroi en prenant appui sur les nombreux troncs d'arbre qui poussait le longs du mur et atterri souplement sur le sol de l'arène. Désormais plus proche, tout le monde pouvait apercevoir la tenue de combat du dernier Jinchuuriki.

Comme pour Hinata, les pièces d'armures étaient argentées, fines mais robustes, la différence tenait au fait que celles de Naruto paraissaient moins gracieuses et plus acérées. Sur sa poitrine et son dos étaient sanglées des plaques de métal articulées, le symbole du clan Hyuuga était incrusté sur la poitrine et au dos était gravé le tourbillon Uzumaki. De longues chausses lui recouvraient les jambes à la manière des anbus. Le dessus de ses pieds et de ses tibias était recouvert de plaques complexes entrelacées. De longues protections finement ouvragées et articulées lui recouvraient les bras du dos de la main jusqu'au coude, certaines personnes présentes savaient également que ses protections recelaient une lame pouvant surgir d'un mouvement habile du poignet. Sous les sangles et les attaches de son armure, Naruto portait une tunique bleu foncé et un pantalon de même couleur. Sa tenue était en tout point identique à la dernière fois qu'il l'avait porté avant son exil, à une exception près, une épaisse ceinture de tissu rouge sang était nouée à sa taille et un long morceau pendait sur son côté droit au bout duquel était inscrit le kanji Chaos. Cette tenue était en quelque sorte la version masculine de celle d'Hinata. Elle était digne d'un Hokage, Hiashi Hyuuga en avait décidé ainsi lors de sa conception.

Des huées commençaient à se faire entendre dans le public, mais également des applaudissements et Naruto ne le vit pas mais certains shinobis se levèrent de leurs sièges et s'inclinèrent respectueusement en le voyant.  
Ignorant la foule, Naruto se dirigea droit sur Hinata qui après un mouvement de recul s'immobilisa et attendit. La présence de Neji qui se raprocha d'elle la rassura. Elle remarqua que les pupilles de Naruto étaient fendus alors qu'il n'y avait aucune trace du chakra de Kyuubi en lui. Malgré cela, Naruto lui paru encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs, mais également plus intimidant, ils s'étaient quittés adolescents, ils se retrouvaient adultes.  
Cherchant à capter son regard, elle se rendit compte que ce dernier fixait l'épée qui pendait à sa hanche. Habituée à ne jamais s'en séparer, Hinata l'avait instinctivement prise ce matin et elle se rendait maintenant compte de la gravité de son erreur.  
Parvenu à sa hauteur Naruto tendis le bras, empoigna la garde argenté et tira l 'épée hors de son fourreau. Sur la lame était inscrit « Yondaïme Hokage ». Naruto lui avait fait don de son seul héritage cinq ans auparavant, en lui disant que d'une certaine façon, il continuerait à la protéger malgré son exil. Sans croiser son regard Naruto se pencha vers le visage d'Hinata.

- Garde là jusqu'à notre affrontement, la lame du père pourrait bien te protéger de celle du fils. Murmura-t-il calmement à son oreille avant de rengainer l'épée et de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

Elle s'était attendu à se qu'il se mette en colère, qu'il l'insulte ou même qu'il la frappe. Mais Naruto avait une expression qu'Hinata ne lui connaissait pas. Elle l'avait vu en colère, enragé alors que le chakra de Kyuubi surgissait en lui, métamorphosé par l'action le jeune homme bon et doux qu'elle avait connu pouvait glacer les sangs de n'importe qui.  
Mais ce qu'Hinata lisait sur son visage était pire que la fureur ou la soif de sang induite par le pouvoir de Kyuubi. Son expression la terrifiait. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien dans son regard. Ni colère, ni dégoût, ni calme mortel, ni jalousie…rien d'autre que les yeux d'un homme qui n'avait plus d'âme, plus de cœur...  
Elle aurait préféré qu'il lui demande des explications, qu'il lui hurle sa haine, qu'il la frappe, mais pas qu'il l'ignore ainsi. Elle voulu lui parler, s'expliquer, lui dire qu'il se trompait mais Neji la retint par le bras en faisant un signe négatif de la tête. Alors qu'elle se dégageait, Ibiki pris la parole.

- Bienvenue à tous! Vous êtes sur le point de participer à l'examen ayant le niveau le plus élevé du village. Si vous le réussissez vous ferez partie de l'élite de Konoha. Ne prenez pas ce rang à la légère, lors d'une guerre vous commanderez des troupes, parfois en grand nombre, comme vous le savez les shinobis ne sont pas les seuls impliqués dans la bataille. Vos décisions décideront de la prospérité et de la survie de ce village ainsi que celle de ses habitants. Le rang de juunin n'est pas une distinction, ni un rang, c'est une responsabilité, et aussi une prison.  
Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous sont désormais prêts à être juunin, mais si quelqu'un parmi vous ose accéder à ce rang et commet une erreur, il entraînera la mort de mes camarades…si une telle chose devait se produire, je le tuerais de mes propres mains.

Entouré de sa troupe, Naruto croisa les bras en attendant la suite. Il prenait soin d'éviter le regard d'Hinata, mais avait remarqué que Kiba semblait nerveux. Il sentait la colère enfler en lui, menaçant de prendre le dessus mais Naruto avait pris ses précautions avant de venir dans l'arène. Sa haine était scellée et elle ne se déchaînerait que lorsqu'il le déciderait.  
Ibiki reprit la parole.

« - Cet examen ne ressemblera à rien de ce que vous avez pu voir. Les règles de combats ont étés modifiées. En premier lieu, l'abandon est impossible. » Des exclamations étonnées se firent entendre parmi les concurrents. « La seule et unique manière de terminé un combat est d'immobiliser totalement l'adversaire…ou de le tuer. Cependant cet examen est un jour spécial pour le village, et des morts seraient mal perçues par les juges et le public. Donc libre à vous d'épargner votre adversaire durant le combat. Toutes les armes ainsi que toutes les drogues sont autorisées pour cet examen. Je ne peux arrêter le match qu'en cas d'intrusion sur le terrain, hormis ce cas, le combat est libre de toutes restrictions. Je ne ferais rien pour les perdants. Les conditions sont réelles !

Savourant l'effet de son discours sur les participants, Ibiki esquissa un sourire et reprit la parole.

- Pour finir, les candidats ne pourront pas voir le déroulement des autres matchs avant les demi-finales. Vous serez tous isolés durant les matchs. Se sont des combats de hauts niveaux, à hauts risques dans des conditions proches de la réalité, vous ne connaîtrez pas toujours les techniques de vos adversaire en missions. Cet examen jugera si vous êtes prêts à devenir l'élite du pays du Feu. Les shinobis vivent dans un monde où la mort règne en seul maître…devenez en l'incarnation vivante. »

Un long silence ponctua ses paroles, satisfait, Ibiki montra du doigt l'écran noir accroché au mur derrière lui.

- Dans un instant l'ordre des matchs sera donné et j'appellerais les deux premiers combattants.

Sur l'écran apparu alors le schéma du tournoi et le nom des participants, la première chose que Naruto chercha à voir était à quel stade de l'examen il pourrait rencontrer Kiba et Hinata. Il nota avec satisfaction qu'il avait la possibilité d'affronter les deux. Kiba en demi finale et Hinata en finale. C'était inespéré.  
Son match allait être le tout premier de l'examen. Tout les participants quittaient l'arène à l'exception de Naruto et ses hommes ainsi que de son adversaire. Naruto se tourna vers Shun et tendis la main, ce dernier lui remis alors ce qu'il tenait sous son bras. Il s'agissait d'une protection frontale. Un bandeau entièrement en métal avec un prolongement le long des tempes et de la mâchoire. Le signe de Konoha était gravé sur le front. À l'instar de son armure, il était d'un éclat argenté. C'était une nouveauté, personne ne l'avait jamais vu avec. Ce casque provenait de ces 5 années d'exil, Naruto l'enfila et se tourna vers ses soldats.

« - Prenez place tout autour de l'arène comme convenu. Vous êtes tous surveillés alors ne faites rien de stupide, et intervenez lorsqu'il le faudra ». Naruto se tourna vers les deux plus petites silhouettes de sa troupe. « Vous deux assurez vous que Kiba Inuzuka et Hinata Hyuuga arrivent sans dommages jusqu'à moi ».

Ils s'élancèrent tous en directions des tribunes sauf Shun. Son éternel sourire avait disparu de son visage et il fixait gravement son taïcho.

- Vous n'avez pas intérêt à mourir, vous m'entendez ! C'est moi et personne d'autre qui doit vous tuer !

- …Je ne mourrais pas avant d'avoir réalisé tous mes rêves, alors taches d'en faire autant.

Après avoir effectué un signe de la main, Shun disparut pour réapparaître non loin de Neji. Entouré de deux anbus en tenue, le Hyuuga se dirigea aussitôt vers lui. Shun détailla les deux shinobis qui l'entourait, chacun d'eux portait un masque, celui sur la gauche était entouré d'insectes. Celui de droite était plutôt grand, il se déplaçait avec aisance et quelque chose d'arrogant, la garde d'une épée dépassait de sa hanche droite. À travers les fentes de son masque étaient visibles deux pupilles rouges sang.  
Alors c'est lui l'Uchiha.

- En quoi puis je vous aider messieurs ? Commença Shun.

- Pour quelles raisons vous dispersez vous ainsi autour de l'arène ? Questionna Neji

- Pour protéger tout le monde selon mon taïcho. Mais nous, nous sommes surtout là pour le protéger lui, qui sait ce que lui feraient des personnes l'aillant banni. Répondit Shun en souriant.

Neji le fixa et Shun eu l'impression d'être transpercer par ces yeux d'ivoire.

- Non, Naruto ne t'as rien dit sur son exil, mais tu penses sincèrement à le protéger…et tu crains qu'il se fasse attaquer. Je sais aussi que vous ne ferez rien contre Konoha, si de notre côté nous ne tentons rien. Je t'assure que Naruto ne court aucun risque à Konoha, en dehors de cette arène bien entendu.

- Alors c'est ça le Byakugan,… vous avez raison. Rassurez vous nous ne sommes là qu'en tant qu'escorte, et nous ne causerons aucuns troubles, se sont nos ordres.

Shun pointa du doigt Sasuke

- J'ai entendu parler de toi, j'espère un jour te voir au combat.

- Pries pour que tu ne sois pas ma cible. Répondis l'homme au sharingan.

Plus bas au centre de l'arène, Naruto s'assurait que tous ces hommes étaient en place. Il remarqua que tout ces anciens camarades c'était rassemblés au même endroit. Après un moment d'hésitation il leur adressa un salut de la main. Seul Lee et Ten Ten y répondirent avec enthousiasme (_L'influence de Neji peut être_) Ino et Chouji se contentèrent de le regarder avec un air interrogateur.  
Un grondement sourd et brûlant monta en lui, ravivant sa colère et ses souvenirs. Il lui rappelait de se concentrer sur le combat et non pas sur ce qu'il y avait autour.

Naruto invoqua un Kunaï d'une marque sur son poignet et se fit une entaille sur son avant bras. Il plaça sa main libre en coupe en dessous de la plaie afin de recueillir le sang qui en goûtait puis d'un geste ample, il en aspergea le sol de l'arène.

-Il offre son sang en échange de celui qu'il va faire couler, dit Tsunade. Les seuls à faire ça appartenaient à la caste dirigeante du pays des Tourbillons.

-Sa mère le faisait, je m'en souviens. Répondit Kakashi.

Naruto était opposé à un chuunin d'une quinzaine d'années, immense et massif, surtout pour son âge, nommé Yoshiro. Il ne savait rien sur lui mais son regard lui suffisait. C'était celui d'une personne sans le moindre sentiment, sans le moindre remords. Le regard d'un jeune homme ayant perdu son enfance, ses rêves et ses illusions durant la guerre. Vraisemblablement une victime de plus. Yoshiro était comme Saï l'avait été autrefois. Formaté par la violence et les arts ninja. Sans buts, sans sentiments, sans pitié. Du haut de la tribune d'honneur Danzou les regardait en souriant, il s'affichait désormais au grand jour. Naruto nota également le sourire radieux que lui renvoyait Tsunade. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y répondre. Sans attendre le signal du combat, Yoshiro s'était jeté sur lui.

- Montre leur Naruto. Murmura Sasuke.

Puissant et rapide malgré sa taille et sa corpulence, Yoshiro donnait l'impression d'être une montagne en mouvements. Chaque coup contré faisait trembler tout le corps de Naruto, pourtant ce dernier se contentait de se tenir autant que possible hors de portée des frappes surpuissantes de Yoshiro sans l'attaquer. Tout deux avaient ouvert la première porte, l'activation du corps, et leur vitesse augmentait rapidement.  
L'occasion qu'attendait Naruto se présenta enfin, Yoshiro tenta de lui porter un coup de poing en plein visage, Naruto passa sous son bras et lui assena un coup de poing en pleine poitrine avant de se jeter aussitôt en arrière car en réponse à son attaque, le genou de Yoshiro lui frôla la joue. Prenant appuie d'une main au sol, Naruto lui envoya un puissant coup des deux pieds au menton, déséquilibrant un instant le géant qui sentit une main se poser sur sa poitrine et entendit Naruto annoncer :

- Hakke Kuushou.

Tout son corps trembla et Yoshiro fut éjecter plusieurs mètres en arrière. Il se releva rapidement, une coupure au front et le menton taché de sang.

- Neji c'était du Juuken?! Questionna Shino.

- C'était grossier et peu précis, mais c'était quand même du Juuken. Naruto se contente de littéralement inondé de chakra sa zone de frappe pour compenser son manque de maîtrise, mais ça ne suffit pas. De la part d'un Hyuuga ce coup aurait été mortel. Par contre son coup de pied c'était du Goken pur et dur. Je ne voudrais pas être dans la peau de ce Yoshiro.

- Je serais prêt à donner beaucoup pour être à sa place. Annonça Sasuke.

Naruto dans une pose de juuken étudia son adversaire en train d'essuyer le sang qui lui maculait le visage. Il cracha du sang, le Juuken avait fait son effet. Mais le coup de pied de Naruto aurait normalement du lui briser la mâchoire.  
_Il a réussi à amortir le coup._  
D'un signe des deux mains, Yoshiro fit apparaître un kage bunshin à ses côtés et tout deux entamèrent une suite de sceaux à toute vitesse. Le sol de l'arène se mit à trembler. Un pic de roche acéré jailli au pied de Naruto en direction de sa gorge, ce dernier esquiva d'une vrille et atterri quelques mètres en arrières. Le sol de l'arène se déformait de plus en plus, des plaques de terres se détachaient du sol et lévitèrent devant le vrai Yoshiro qui concentrait tout son chakra dans sa technique. Son clone acheva sa série de sceaux, pris une grande inspiration et cracha un gigantesque jet de flamme sur les plaques de terres et de pierres devant lui, transformant l'ensemble en roches en fusion mortelles.  
_Ça c'est dangereux !_  
Avec un grand cri, Yoshiro projeta sa technique sur Naruto. Ce dernier abandonna l'idée du Juuken et esquiva les projectiles infernaux du colosse. Les mouvements de Naruto étaient précis et alambiqués, un enchainement de vrilles complexes et de courses extrêmement rapides. Un style inconnu des arcanes de Konoha. Mais malgré cela les rochers enflammés se faisaient de plus en plus menaçants.  
_Je dois me rapprocher du lac ! _  
La technique de Yoshiro était puissante et précise, combinant habilement deux affinités sans toutefois les mêler. C'était assurément du niveau d'un juunin, et même d'un anbu ! Naruto eu un déclic. Le sourire de Danzou avant son combat, l'absence de tout sentiment et d'expressions de Yoshiro, tout comme Saï autrefois.  
_Il est de l'anbu racine !_  
Ce Yoshiro devait être spécial pour que Danzou lui permette de devenir officiellement juunin. Il cherchait à donc à intégrer ses pantins dans toute la hiérarchie de Konoha.  
_Le ver est déjà dans le fruit._

Enfin parvenue à hauteur du lac Naruto se réceptionna sur sa surface. Il claqua ses deux mains et prononça.

- Gufuu suika no jutsu ! (Technique du tourbillon aqueux1)

De puissantes rafales de vent entourèrent Naruto, soulevant la surface de l'eau et formant un énorme typhon autour de lui.

- Inutile ! La terre bat l'eau et le feu bat le vent. Dit Yoshiro

La roche percuta l'eau en anéantissant le tourbillon et se qu'il protégeait. Les blocs de roche n'étaient cependant plus enflammés, l'eau avait suffit à éteindre la fournaise. Un nuage de vapeur se formait sur le lac mais il ne faisait aucun doute que tout ce qui s'y était trouvé avait été réduit en bouilli. Une partie de la foule applaudi à tout rompre et Danzou adressa sourire en coin à Tsunade.

- Ma maîtrise de cette technique est au moins au niveau de celle du Kazekage et son sable. Ce monstre n'avait aucune chance. Annonça Yoshiro.

Une détonation sèche et brève retentit à ses côtés et résonna dans l'arène. Naruto se trouvait juste à côté du clone de Yoshiro, le bras droit entouré d'une lame de chakra.

-Kaze no laï

Il trancha net le clone de Yoshiro qui explosa dans un nuage de fumé et leva la main gauche en direction de l'original.

- Fuuton, Atsugaï ! 2

L'air vibra et un mur de vent frappa de plein fouet Yoshiro qui fut propulser en arrière avant de s'encastrer violemment contre le mur de l'arène. Dissimulé à l'intérieur de sa propre technique, Naruto avait réussi à disparaître et déjouer la vigilance de Yoshiro. Une partie du public explosa en applaudissement. Tsunade laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, le sourire de Danzou disparut.

Yoshiro s'extirpa en boitant du mur, une main serrée sur la poitrine, il respirait difficilement.

- Tu oses te comparer à Gaara, l'Empereur des sables en personne, mais crois moi, tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville. Déclara Naruto.

Yoshiro mis une main dans sa sacoche et en ressortie deux pilules qu'il avala aussitôt. La douleur commença à disparaître et il se sentait devenir de plus en plus fort…et excité !

- Tu commences à m'agacer chien de Danzou ! Rugit Naruto.

D'un mouvement du poignet il fit surgir la lame d'une épée dissimulée sous les protections de son bras. Un chakra bleu entourait l'arme. Yoshiro exécuta une série de sceaux et souffla une multitude de boules de feu dans sa direction.  
_Au moment où il les évitera je l'aurais !_  
La fournaise se rapprochait à grande vitesse de Naruto qui ne fit aucun mouvement pour y échapper. Il se fendit, arma son bras, lame à l'horizontale, la pointe à hauteur des yeux et amorça son coup alors qu'il était éloigné d'une trentaine de mètres de son adversaire. À l'instant où les flammes arrivaient sur lui, la même détonation brute et sèche que tout à l'heure se fit entendre. Naruto avait disparu pour se retrouver juste devant Yoshiro. Ce dernier ne s'en rendis compte qu'en sentant l'acier s'enfoncer profondément dans sa gorge. Yoshiro tomba à genoux en portant les mains à son cou. Le sang gicla de la jugulaire tranchée et inonda la main de Naruto.

- Calmes toi, c'est bientôt fini. Souffla-t-il.

Naruto tourna sa lame dans la plaie et la dégagea. Yoshiro de débattit de plus en plus faiblement puis bascula lentement en avant, tressailli une dernière fois et ne bougea plus. Un flot d'images envahi l'esprit de Naruto : enfant, il pleurait seul dans une pièce faiblement éclairée ; il était Genin et avait les mains et le visage couverts de sang ; il se tenait debout sur le sable sanglant de Suna en serrant Iruka contre lui ; Hinata se jetait d'elle-même dans les bras de Kiba sous un cerisier en fleur. L'intensité de sa douleur et de sa peine se dissipa, adoucit par le sang rouge et chaud qui coulait sur sa main armée. Naruto soupira et essuya sa lame sur les vêtements du vaincu.

- Voilà qui met fin au premier match, lança-t-il à Ibiki qui se penchait sur le cadavre de Yoshiro.

- Oui…Vainqueur : Uzumaki Naruto !

Des huées retentirent dans toute l'arène, mais pas d'applaudissement cette fois…personne n'aurait pensé qu'il y aurait un mort aujourd'hui. Cet examen devait être une fête.

- Tu savais qu'il était de l'anbu racine ? Questionna Ibiki.

- Oui, je l'avais deviné…est ce grave qu'il soit mort ? répondit en souriant Naruto

- Non, j'aurais fait en sorte qu'il ait un…accident suite à cet examen de tout façon, ta méthode est moins discrète, mais aussi efficace.

Naruto quitta l'arène, le prochain match allait commencer et selon les règles il ne pourrait pas y assister, il voulait aussi se laver les mains.  
_Le sang de cet imbécile sent mauvais._  
**Je l'aurais tué beaucoup plus lentement, qu'il comprenne bien qu'il ne faut pas nous traiter de monstres.**

Un bourdonnement constant de conversation résonnait dans les tribunes. Certains criaient de frustration et de colère. D'autres plus silencieux commentaient ce qui venait de se dérouler sous leur yeux. Certains disaient que Naruto était un monstre d'avoir tué son adversaire alors que d'autres rappelaient que Yoshiro avait lancé des techniques mortelles sur le Jinchuuriki. Les avis divergeaient mais la majorité s'accordait à dire que Naruto serait un atout majeur pour Konoha tandis qu'une minorité parlait de crime et d'exclusion du village.  
Shun se réjouissait des commentaires de Neji, Shino et Sasuke.

- Il savait que Yoshiro était de la racine, j'ai pu le voir, dit Neji, faisant confiance à ce que lui révélaient ses yeux.

- il n'a fait aucun sceaux. Pour aucune technique, c'est du délire, il faut un contrôle parfait de son chakra pour ça, et ça a toujours été son plus grand point faible. S'étonna Shino.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette détonation avant son dernier coup ? Ce n'était pas un déplacement, ni du shunshin no jutsu mes yeux l'aurait forcément vu, c'était…autre chose. Une technique d'espace temps.

Tous fixaient Shun et ça avait de quoi le déconcerter, Neji avec son Byakugan, Shino au regard impénétrable et Sasuke, masqué, le Sharingan activé.

- Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire : que vous le sachiez ou pas, ça ne vous aidera ni à l'imiter ni à le battre. Pour le reste vous n'avez qu'à lui demander vous-même.

Entre deux matches, chaque participant était isolé dans une pièce contenant tout ce qu'il fallait pour l'occasion. De quoi boire, se nourrir, se laver, se changer et dans un coin de la pièce était même installé une couchette, histoire de ce reposer entre deux match. Alors que Naruto finissait de se laver les mains, il entendit la porte dans son dos s'ouvrir. Tsunade, Kakashi et Yamato venaient d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Danzou est furieux, commença Tsunade avec un sourire, selon lui tu es un danger pour Konoha et ses institutions.

- Exécuter sous ses yeux un de ses hommes n'était peut être pas très judicieux. Renchérit Kakashi.

- Mais il faut avouer que tu as toujours eu des problèmes avec la discrétion, ajouta Yamato.

Naruto se contenta de les regarder en s'essuyant les mains avant de répondre :

- Est-ce que vous êtes là pour me dire des choses que je sais déjà ? Je crois pourtant vous avoir évité d'organiser « l'accident » de Yoshiro.

- Non, nous n'allons pas te donner un avertissement ou quoi que se soit de ce genre, cependant tu as pris un risque en le tuant, Danzou n'en restera pas là. Mais tu as l'air d'avoir une bonne escorte, tâches de ne pas t'en séparer.

- Si seulement je le pouvais…sans mes ordres ils seraient cloîtrés dans cette pièce avec moi.

Naruto remarqua que tous le regardaient étrangement, et que Tsunade semblait fuir son regard. Cependant elle prit la parole.

- Si je suis là c'est avant tout pour te remettre quelque chose, un objet que tu dois être le seul à porter.

Elle mit sa main à la poche et en ressortit un collier, le collier du Shodaïme. Naruto écarquilla les yeux et son cœur se mis à s'emballer. Cinq ans auparavant, il avait fait promettre à Tsunade de lui remettre ce collier uniquement le jour où elle le penserait digne d'être Hokage, le jour où il pourrait à nouveau prétendre de devenir Hokage. Profondément émue il tendit en tremblant sa main vers le précieux collier. S'en empara et le mit avec un sourire radieux. Son regard croisa celui de Tsunade, d'une immense tristesse, une larme roulait le long de sa joue mais c'est d'une voix forte qu'elle cria

- Maintenant !

Yamato se jeta sur Naruto, paume de la main en avant, le Kanji « siège » y était inscrit. Sa main heurta la poitrine de Naruto.

Rien ne se passa.

- Yamato, fais vite ! Cria Kakashi.

- Rien ! Je ne sens rien du tout ! Kyuubi n'est plus là !

Naruto n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, tout le monde dans la pièce pensait à ce moment qu'il exploserait de rage, trois des personnes les plus proches qu'il ai jamais connu venaient de lui tendre un piège après lui avoir faire croire à nouveau en son rêve.  
Mais la seule émotion qui était visible sur le visage de Naruto était l'étonnement. Les yeux hagards, la bouche entrouverte d'effroi. Son regard perdu croisa celui de Tsunade. Elle y lu une immense déception et une grande tristesse. D'une main Naruto détacha le collier et le laissa tomber aux pieds de Tsunade.

- Ne vous inquiéter pas, le monstre est toujours en moi …Il est toujours là, murmura Naruto.

Tsunade ramassa le collier et ordonna d'un geste à Kakashi et Yamato de sortir de la pièce. Elle regarda Naruto qui lui tournait maintenant le dos, au fond de la pièce, face au mur.

- Je suis désolé Naruto, tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai détesté faire ça, mais il fallait être sur que tu ne perdrais pas le contrôle de Kyuubi.

- Si vous me l'aviez demandé j'aurais porté ce collier pour cette raison. Mais Tsunade, ne jouez pas avec les rêves d'un homme. Dit doucement Naruto.

Tsunade essuya ses larmes et sortie de la pièce en laissant Naruto seul.

Une heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et deux silhouettes de petite taille se glissèrent dans la pièce. Il s'agissait des deux plus jeunes membres des Enfants du Chaos. Des jumeaux, un garçon et une fille, tous les deux avaient les yeux mauves. Encore préadolescents ils avaient l'air totalement innocents, mais ils possédaient des aptitudes uniques et remarquables.

- Taïcho, votre match va commencer. Commença d'une petite voix la jumelle.

- Qui est mon adversaire ?

- Un homme très impressionnant, il a fini son match quelque secondes, il a cloué, littéralement son adversaire sur le sol de l'arène, mais il ne l'a pas tué.

- Quel est son nom ?

- Nara Shikamaru.

**1**** Gufuu suika no jutsu: technique utilisée par Kakuzu dans le chapitre 334 et qui m'avait beaucoup impressionné.**  
**2**** Atsugaï : technique utilisée conjointement par Naruto et Yamato dans le chapitre 337.**

**  
**_**On peut dire que j'aurais mis le temps à le finir ce chapitre. J'espère que vous avez eu du plaisir à le lire. Le prochain combat sera plus impressionnant, et beaucoup plus difficile. Après tout il s'agit d'un adversaire de tout premier ordre. J'attends impatiemment vos avis sur ce dernier chapitre ;)**_


	7. Stratège

**Salut à tous, voilà un nouveau chapitre, plus court que le précédent mais avec un rythme plus soutenu.  
Ce chapitre est dédié à tous les membres qui m'ont encouragé et laissé des commentaires à un moment où à un autre. je les remercie infiniment.**

**Bonne lecture à vous tous.**

...

_**Chapitre 6 : Stratège**_

Assis sur le seul siège de la pièce Naruto écoutait les deux personnes qui lui faisaient face.

- Alors je dois affronter Shikamaru? Plutôt embêtant ça…marmonna Naruto.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard.

- Il est si bon que ça? D'après le peu que nous avons pu voir c'est un manipulateur d'ombre. Pas vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter.

- Oui et en plus j'ai entendu dire que c'était un des professeurs de l'académie du village, seuls les combattants de seconde zone s'occupent de ça. Plaisanta la jeune fille.

Naruto frappa violemment du poing sur son accoudoir avant de se lever brusquement.

- Pour qui vous prenez vous! Cria Naruto. Il se battait alors que vous ne saviez pas encore marcher! Il est le meilleur stratège de Konoha et ses actions ont changé le court de nombreuses batailles durant la guerre. Ne le sous estimez pas. Il est l'un des shinobis les plus redoutables des pays ninjas.

Les jumeaux s'étaient attendus à ce que leur taïcho plaisante avec eux et leur fasse un sourire comme il en avait l'habitude; mais voilà que Naruto leur criait dessus, le visage transformé par la colère et les yeux écarlates. Aussitôt une sensation de malaise s'empara d'eux, Naruto laissait échapper un peu de son chakra sous l'effet de la colère. Le malaise se transforma en nausée, les jambes tremblantes, les jumeaux tombèrent à genoux. Aux pieds de Naruto le sol était parcouru de fissures.

- Moquez vous encore d'un professeur devant moi et je ferais de votre vie un enfer.

Les yeux de Naruto redevinrent bleus et la pression de son chakra s'estompa. Il passa entre les jumeaux haletants et toujours à genoux sans même leur accorder un regard. Arrivé à la porte de l'isoloir il s'arrêta un instant.

- Assurez vous que Inuzuka Kiba et Hyuuga Hinata arrivent sans encombres jusqu'à moi…et évitez les commentaires de ce genre à l'avenir, ordonna Naruto.

.

Dans le couloir sombre qui menait à l'arène, Naruto croisa deux médecins portant un homme d'un trentaine d'année dans une civière. Il saignait des oreilles et de la bouche. Mais il n'avait aucune blessure apparente._Sûrement du juuken. Il est tombé face à Hinata. _Le bruit de la foule était de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de l'entré de l'arène. Sa poitrine vibrait. En débouchant du couloir pour se retrouver dans l'arène, Naruto fut ébloui un instant. La foule était surexcitée. Tout le monde savait qu'ils allaient assister à un match de tout premier ordre entre deux combattants d'exception.

.

En avançant vers le centre de l'arène Naruto observa son adversaire.

Cette fois il n'affrontait pas n'importe qui. Shikamaru avait été à la base de nombreux coups d'éclats pendant la guerre. Des missions jugées suicidaires avaient étés couronnées de succès grâce à lui. Il était fiché dans tout les pays en tant que stratège hors pair et combattant redoutable. Il était devenu « le Roi d'ombre de Konoha » .

Et pourtant, Shikamaru était encore Chuunin! Seuls ses amis les plus proches connaissaient la raison qui l'avait poussée à refuser la promotion de juunin durant la guerre, cette même raison qui le poussait aujourd'hui à passer l'examen. Tant que l'enfant de Kurenaï et de son ancien maître Asuma était à l'académie, Shikamaru était resté chuunin pour avoir moins de missions et ainsi s'occuper de lui. Mais l'enfant avait grandi, il allait passer genin et Shikamaru ne pourrait être son maître que s'il était juunin…

Shikamaru était un peu plus petit que Naruto, et également plus mince. Une fine cicatrice lui ornait le front, juste au dessus d'un sourcil. Un souvenir d'une mission. _Ou peut être une marque d'affection de Temari _songea avec amusement Naruto. Sa tenue entièrement à base de gris et de noir justifiait son titre de Roi d'ombre. Shikamaru le salua de la main..

- Yo Naruto, Est-ce que tu vas me tuer aussi?

- Non, tu pourrais être utile à Konoha. _Et à moi._

- Je suis soulagé, Est-ce que tu retiendras tes coups?

- Je ne pense pas, ça pourrait être dangereux face à toi. Répondis Naruto en souriant.

- Aïe, et dire que les règles interdisent l'abandon…sois cool, tu sais que si je perds Temari pourrait m'écorcher vif? On est déjà sûr d'être juunin tous les deux de toute façon, essaya Shikamaru.

- S'il le faut je te briserais pour gagner ce combat Shikamaru.

- Hum…au fait tu as toujours les yeux fendus maintenant?

Naruto ne souriait plus. Shikamaru soupira et sorti huit kunaïs de sa sacoche, quatre dans chaque mains. Naruto se mit en position.

.

Dans les tribunes, Ibiki leva un bras puis l'abaissa, un coup de gong retentit, le match était lancé! Tout alla très vite.

A peine le gong avait il retentit que Shikamaru avait projeté ces kunaïs non pas sur Naruto mais tout autour de lui, des tentacules d'ombres jaillirent alors du sol pour réorienter en plein vol les kunaïs sur Naruto, une attaque rapide venant de tous les côtés. Naruto claqua des mains et frappa le sol avec la paume de la main. La terre vibra sous le coup et un bouclier d'air se forma autour de lui en bloquant les projectiles. Les kunaïs n'avaient pas touché le sol que des fils d'ombres sortirent au pied de Naruto en lui transperçant les épaules et les genoux, puis le tirèrent vers le sol qu'il heurta violement avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Pendant une fraction de seconde Shikamaru fut incapable de bouger à cause la surprise et Naruto jaillit de la terre à ses pieds pour le frapper en plein ventre…et se fut au tour de Shikamaru de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Naruto aussi avait frappé une copie. Pourtant l'ombre du clone était toujours là. Au moment même où Naruto s'en était rendu compte, l'ombre fila à toute vitesse et Shikamaru en émergea un peu plus loin en souriant.

- Quand es tu allé sous terre? Demanda-t-il à Naruto.

- Quand j'ai frappé le sol bien sur. Et toi, depuis quand étais tu dans l'ombre de ton clone?

- Je l'étais déjà avant même que tu n'entres dans l'arène. Répondit Shikamaru avec un sourire amusé.

Plus haut dans les tribunes, le public était en délire. Un silence stupéfait avait régné dans les secondes qui avaient suivi la fin de la première passe d'arme, mais maintenant un tonnerre d'acclamations et d'applaudissements retentissait dans l'arène. Seul les combattants les plus aguerris avaient pu suivre toute l'action, les autres s'efforçaient encore de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Le match tenait ses promesses.

.

Dans l'arène les deux adversaires se fixaient toujours sans bouger. Naruto savait que plus il laissait du temps à Shikamaru et plus celui-ci serait dangereux. Aucun match n'était joué d'avance face à un tel adversaire. Shikamaru souriait toujours, Naruto sentit un frisson lui parcourir la nuque, il se renfrogna. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

Shikamaru sorti de sa sacoche les deux lames de chakra qui étaient autrefois portées par Asuma. Naruto quant à lui, passa ses deux mains sur les inscriptions de ses avant bras et invoqua deux épées, chacune avec un très grand manche qu'il emboîta l'un à l'autre. C'était une double épée, les deux lames reliées par un long manche, une arme peu commune et difficile à manier, rares étaient ceux qui utilisaient des lames semblables. Les yeux de Naruto virèrent aux rouge. Il fit tournoyer son arme dans un mouvement menaçant. Et les deux adversaires chargèrent. Le choc fut terrible. La force de Naruto était beaucoup plus importante mais les lames courtes de Shikamaru lui permettait de réduire ce désavantage. Les coups s'enchaînaient à une vitesse folle. Naruto encaissa un coup de genoux au côté et une coupure au visage, qui se résorba vite d'elle-même. Lors d'une prise d'armes Naruto assena un violent coup de tête que Shikamaru reçut sur la pommette.

Naruto avait des mouvements plus amples et compliqués, son arme tournoyait sans arrêts, il enchaînait les coups et Shikamaru avait de plus en plus de mal à anticiper les attaques de son adversaire. Naruto bénéficiait d'une plus longue portée avec son arme mais Shikamaru parvenait à passer sous sa garde grâce à ses lames courtes. Durant un instant un clone surgit dans le dos de Shikamaru mais ce dernier élimina la copie de Naruto avec un pic d'ombre qui lui transperça la poitrine. De plus en plus de ces pics surgissaient dans les angles morts de Naruto, le forçant à reculer, tandis que Shikamaru reprenait son souffle. Grâce à ses attaques il poussa Naruto près d'un arbre en bordure de l'arène. L'ombre de l'arbre s'agrandit soudainement et fonça vers Naruto qui du sauter en catastrophe vers le centre de l'arène. À peine s'était il réceptionné qu'un poignard lui frôla le visage, il avait évité de justesse l'attaque. Shikamaru, qui avait rengainé ses lames l'assaillait avec des kunaïs. Après en avoir évité une bonne dizaine, Naruto atterrit au centre de l'arène avec l'intention de lancer un jutsu à son adversaire. Mais alors qu'il voulu lever son bras il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il regarda autour de lui et il s'aperçut qu'il était au centre d'un cercle d'ombre. En bordure du cercle Shikamaru affichait un sourire satisfait.

- Échec et mat! Chaque kunaïs que je t'ai lancé a servi à tisser cette toile d'ombre. Et tu es tombé en plein centre.

Shikamaru fit jeter son arme à Naruto par le biais du contrôle des ombres.

- Tu m'as forcé à me focaliser sur les arbres et sur toi avec tes attaques…répondit Naruto. Tu es fort Shikamaru.

- Bah! À partir du moment où tu t'es focalisé sur les arbres et les ombres que tu voyais, tu as oublié celles que je pouvais créer.

Shikamaru avait insufflé du chakra dans chacun de ses kunaïs, après les avoir lancés en cercle autour de Naruto, les ombres de chaque kunaïs s'était jointes pour former une toile d'emprisonnement autour de Naruto Il essaya de briser par la force la technique de Shikamaru, mais ce dernier s'était vraiment renforcé. Naruto avait l'impression d'être pris dans un étau, seul ses yeux pouvaient bouger.

- Je cherche encore un nom pour cette technique, annonça Shikamaru. Vu la situation actuelle je crois que je vais l'appeler la cage au **monstre!**

.

_Monstre…_**MONSTRE!**

Au pied de Naruto, le sol se mit à craquer. Une brusque onde de choc creusa la terre autour de lui, il était toujours immobilisé par la technique de Shikamaru. Du chakra jaillit du corps de Naruto en un hurlement aigu qui étouffa les exclamations de la foule. Des bourrasques de vent balayaient le sol autour de Naruto. Des traînées de chakra sombres et écarlates ondulaient autour de lui dans un bruit strident en creusant des sillons dans le sol avant de s'enrouler autour de lui. Le corps de Naruto irradiait d'un chakra rouge et noir. Le halo sombre qui l'entourait émettait de légères pulsations, comme s'il était vivant. Une lueur de violence et de sang brillait dans les yeux rouges de Naruto. Les marques de ses joues s'étaient accentuées et ses ongles avaient poussé en formant des griffes acérées.

Ce chakra était un vrai poison! Une violence inouïe en suintait. Dès qu'on le ressentait, la respiration se faisait plus difficile et les membres se crispaient. Certains spectateurs semblaient même sur le point de vomir. Shikamaru observa ses propres mains, elles tremblaient. Naruto était toujours bloqué par sa technique mais il savait avec une certitude absolue qu'il pouvait s'en libérer quand il le voulait…bien que Shikamaru ignorait par quel moyen. Non! Il devait réfléchir, les seuls mouvements que Naruto pouvaient reproduire étaient les siens. Gagner du temps, trouver une solution et le terrasser. Progressivement Shikamaru reprenait le contrôle de son corps et de ses esprits.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins du Roi d'ombre de Konoha, dit Naruto. Tu es vraiment fort Shikamaru! Même parmi mes hommes, peu sont capables de se reprendre aussi vite quand je laisse échapper ce chakra.

- Je n'ai rien à craindre de toi! Tu es prisonnier de cette technique, que peux tu faire contre moi?

- Rien. Mais je ne vais pas rester longtemps bloqué, alors arrête de parler et frappes donc!

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites!

Shikamaru fit une série de sceaux et inspira profondément

- Katon, goukakyuu no jutsu!

Une gigantesque boule de feu fonça vers Naruto, dévorant tout sur son passage comme un enfer de flammes. Le chakra entourant Naruto pulsa fortement et il cria à son tour au moment où les flammes arrivaient à sa hauteur. Une monstrueuse quantité de chakra pur explosa autour de lui en soufflant littéralement la technique de Shikamaru. Ce dernier, estomaqué, fixa Naruto qui le regardait en souriant.

- Réfléchis et vite Nara, ou tu vas mourir. Dépêches toi de trouver un stratagème avant d'être à court de chakra.

Le contrôle du combat semblait échapper à Shikamaru. Shikamaru joignit les mains comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Les paroles de Naruto et la folie tapie au fond de ses yeux semaient de plus en plus le doute en lui. Pourquoi sentait il que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Son plan se déroulait parfaitement, il avait réussi à piéger Naruto et même s'il ne pouvait pas encore le toucher il avait l'avantage, il avait forcément l'avantage! Il lui restait encore du temps avant d'être à court de chakra. Trouve une solution!

Perdu dans ses pensées Shikamaru n'avait pas tout de suite entendu le bruit strident qui retentissait entre les mains de Naruto. Ce dernier avait la même pose que Shikamaru à cause de la technique d'emprisonnement des ombres, mais une vive lumière bleutée brillait entre ses mains. Naruto avait profité de cette pose pour exécuter un rasengan. L'orbe tournait plus vite que jamais. La puissance de cette technique dépendait de deux facteurs. La forme et la vitesse de rotation. La sphère était parfaite et la rotation était telle que le sol autour de Naruto semblait se vriller à ses pieds. Les mâchoires serrées Naruto s'efforçait d'amplifier au maximum sa technique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ça Naruto? Tu ne peux faire aucun mouvements. Je pourrais te propulser en pleine poitrine ta technique grâce aux ombres? Questionna Shikamaru.

- Ce que vous manquez le plus dans les pays ninjas, c'est d'imagination, répondit Naruto.

À peine avait t'il fini sa phrase que le rasengan se mit à virevolter autour de sa main, de son bras, puis passa dans son dos avant de repasser devant lui pour se retrouver en lévitation devant sa poitrine, juste à la hauteur du symbole Hyuuga gravé sur son armure.

- Prêt Shikamaru? je vais en finir avec ce combat!

Le rasengan fonça vers un des poignards d'ombre qui retenait Naruto, le pulvérisa puis continua sa course droit vers Shikamaru. Au même instant une détonation retentit dans l'arène, la même détonation qui avait résonné durant le premier combat de Naruto. Occupé à éviter la technique de Naruto, Shikamaru ne le nota pas, il s'était accroupi de justesse pour esquiver le rasengan qui lui visait la poitrine. Une fraction de seconde, il aperçu la terre battu devant lui, puis son champ de vision fut masqué par quelqu'un habillé avec un pantalon bleu nuit et les jambes recouvertes de grandes chausses incrustées de protections argentées. À l'instant où ,frappé de stupeur, il relevait la tête, Shikamaru vit le poing de Naruto lui foncer vers le visage. Agissant par pur réflexe il détourna la tête pour amortir la frappe. Le coup fut terrible. Shikamaru eu l'impression que son visage explosait, un craquement répugnant résonna à ses oreilles. Sa pommette venait de se briser sous l'impact du coup de poing. Toujours debout mais seulement à moitié conscient il vit Naruto, ses yeux rouges braqués sur lui, en train d'armer son bras droit, un rasengan à la main. Pour Shikamaru le temps s'arrêta. Il avait souvent entendu dire que lors de moments critiques le temps semblait ralentir, et qu'à ce moment là, chaque mouvement, chaque décision était une question de vie ou de mort. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Quelques années plus tôt cette scène lui aurait parut absurde. Naruto le regardant avec les yeux de Kyuubi, le fixant durement, un rasengan à la main, un rasengan qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de son propre visage.

Ce coup signifiait la mort pour Shikamaru, personne ne pouvait survivre à ça. Il allait mourir c'était certain. Une partie de lui se rebella face à cette idée mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Lever un doigt lui aurait été impossible. Sa vision s'occulta, Shikamaru aperçut une dernière fois le rasengan de Naruto et derrière un œil rouge sang qui le fixait. Il perdit connaissance.

Shikamaru ne vit donc pas que juste avant l'impact, le rasengan se dissipa et qu'au lieu de le frapper mortellement, Naruto lui attrapa le visage de la main et le plaqua violemment sur le sol. Le chakra de Naruto se dissipa et il aperçut de légères brûlures sur le visage de Shikamaru là où sa main l'avait touchée. Les brûlures de chakra, disparaîtraient vite d'elles-mêmes.

Ibiki se réceptionna aux côtés de Naruto, suivit de prêt par Temari qui darda un regard dur sur Naruto…mais aussi sur Shikamaru.

- Ne le blâme pas pour ce match Temari. Ce fut un redoutable adversaire. Ses informations dataient un peu tout simplement. Dit sérieusement Naruto

Penchée sur Shikamaru, Temari s'assura de l'état de son amant avant de prendre la parole.

- Ton chakra…celui de mon frère faisait le même effet lorsqu'il commençait à se transformer autrefois. Tu es sûr de savoir ce que tu fais? Kyuubi ne peut pas être comparé à Shukaku.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai pris certaines précautions…à propos de ton frère, il t'adresse ses salutations. Il me fait dire qu'il compte venir à Konoha très prochainement.

- Il se passe quelque chose? Mon frère ne se déplace jamais sans raison.

- Oui. Une terrible tempête viendra du nord, murmura Naruto qui reporta son regard sur Shikamaru. Veilles à ce qu'il se rétablisse vite Temari, nous allons avoir besoin de lui.

- Très bien… Je suis contente de te revoir Naruto. Si ce village ne veut pas de toi, Suna t'accueillera, personne ne t'a oublié là bas.

Naruto lui adressa un sourire avant de se diriger vers la sortie de l'arène. Quelques personnes le huaient dans le public mais la plupart l'applaudissait, sans toutefois l'acclamer. Il pénétra dans le couloir sombre et étroit qui le conduirait à son isoloir pour les prochains matchs. En face de lui venait un homme, Naruto le devina à la carrure et à la taille, quand il fut assez prêt il le reconnu. C'était Kiba. Un flot de haine lui embrouilla l'esprit et lorsque Kiba passa à sa hauteur, Naruto perdit le contrôle de lui un instant. Son bras parti sans qu'il ne l'ait commandé et son poing fracassa le mur en passant à un cheveux du nez de Kiba. Ce dernier avait esquivé le coup de justesse, il envoya à son tour un coup de poing en direction du visage de Naruto qui attrapa le poing ganté de fer de Kiba en plein vol. les deux shinobis se fixèrent un moment, puis Naruto relâcha rageusement le poing du maître chien et siffla.

- Bientôt, très bientôt. Ici elle ne te verrait pas tomber.

Les efforts qu'il devait procurer tandis qu'il s'éloignait de Kiba lui semblèrent plus importants que le combat qu'il venait de mener.

**Laisse moi sortir!**

_Non! _

**Un jour je trouverais le moyen de prendre le contrôle et de t'enfermer!**

_Mais pas aujourd'hui alors TAIS TOI!_

Il enfonça la porte qui menait à son isoloir d'un coup de pied et fracassa une chaise qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce avant de pulvériser un miroir qui était accroché au dessus d'un lavabo. Il sentit « l'autre » se réjouir en lui. Quelqu'un entra à toute vitesse dans la pièce et Naruto sentit des bras énormes et puissants lui entourer les épaules avant de le soulever du sol. C'était Orcus.

- Je vous en prie chef! Reprenez vos esprits, dit il de sa grosse voix.

D'un mouvement de la jambe, Naruto frappa un point précis du genou d'Orcus. Ce dernier le lâcha et tomba à genou. D'une main Naruto lui attrapa la gorge. Il voulait arracher la tête de cet homme qui avait osé lui dire de se calmer, lui faire ravaler ses paroles avant de le tuer. Mais tout ce qu'il voyait en face de lui était un jeune homme à peine adulte avec un visage rond et doux. Les yeux écarquillés de peur devant son propre chef. La honte que Naruto éprouva à ce moment occulta totalement sa colère. Il le relâcha doucement.

- Excuses moi Orcus. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je n'aurais jamais du faire ça, bredouilla-t-il tandis que le géant se relevait doucement.

- Ce n'est rien taïcho, tout le monde peut se mettre en colère. Je n'aurais pas dû vous attraper comme ça. J'ai oublié quelle était ma place.

- Si ça se reproduit assommes moi plutôt, plaisanta Naruto.

- A vos ordres. Répondit Orcus qui n'avait pas noté ça comme une plaisanterie.

Naruto respira un grand coup et s'allongea sur le lit encore intact, Orcus était arrivé juste à temps. D'un signe de la main il appela Orcus.

- Préviens tout les autres que la résonance de l'âme aura lieu au prochain combat. Qu'ils se déploient en conséquence.

Orcus hésita puis acquiesça avant de sortir de la pièce.

Naruto ferma les yeux. Une voix retentissait avec une immense joie en lui.

**Je vais sortir! Je vais sortir! Je vais sortir!**

...

_**Et voilà fin du chapitre! Le prochain sera explosif! Dans tout les sens du terme! J'espère pouvoir le publier le plus rapidement possible car il me tarde de vous le faire lire.**_


End file.
